jeff the killer , una mision? no! un cambio de vida! :D
by misaki S
Summary: que pasaria , si un dia te hagas amigo de jeff , y tengas unaa raaara mision de recuperar un pieza antigua .-. , pero en esa mision al parecer tienes el alma de una antigua y legendaria sacerdotisa pero no solo eso tambien aaparece alguien del pasado de jeff , alguien quien el no pudo olvidar , pero que esa persona lo unico que busca es matarlo y cumplir su venganza ...
1. Chapter 1

CAMBIO DE VIDA CAP 1 . desperte en la ma ana todo era normal , me levante con mala gana , entre al ba o me duche , cepiller los dientes , arregle mi cabello y me puse el uniforme .  
Yo era alta tenia el pelo por la cintura , lacio de color negro , tez blanca y ojos marron .  
Baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar , en la sala no habia nadie en la cocina tampoco , que por cierto mis padres se divorsiaron , mi mama le llevo a mi hermano y me quede con mi papa y mi hermana . Papa casi no estaba , y mi hermana Daniela tampoco . En fiiin tome un vaso de jugo y mire la hora , eran las 7:30 am , tome mi mochila me puse los auriculares y me fui al colegio . Llegue ami salon de clases y vi a katie , katie siempre fue mi mejor amiga :D , era muy bonita , tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura ondulado , color marron con mechas amarillas , tenia ojos verdes , casi de mi estatura . Me sente de lado de ella y comenzamos a hablar N : hola katie ! K : hola Naomi ! Hablamos de cualquier cosa , todo era taan traquilo , pero , la tranquilidad dura poco , hasta que llego Raichel y su grupo de zorrillas xP , Raichel era la tipica barbie de porcelana viviente que le encantaba burlarse de los demas . El profesor llego , era hora de quimica , todo paso aburriiidamente normal . Ya era la salida todos como siempre salian corriiendo yo y katie seguiamos hablando .  
K : hey Nao~ , mama no quiere que salga mas despues del cole N: porque ? K : noce si escuchaste hablar de un tal asesino que esta por aca N : ah . pues yo no veo noticias asi que pff que me importa :3 Llegamos a la casa de katie le salude a su mama y me despedi de katie .  
Caminaba tranquilamente , pensando en el tal asesino .que podria ser?me dije a mi misma , derrepente me senti observada , mire a todos lados pero ... no veia a nadie , las calles estaaban oscuras , hasta que a lo lejos vi a una silueta , no pude verle el rostro , llevaba una sudadera blanca con capucha , unos jeans negros y sus zapatos no pude ver por la oscuridad . De pronto senti un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda . SERA EL ASESINO? NO! NO! NO! me tranquilize y aselere mi paso . Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa me senti a salva , suspire profundo , llavee la puerta y subi a mi habitacion , cuando estaba por entrar a mi habitacion vi a Dani y me sorprendi . N : hola ! que raro que estas tan temprano .-. D : sii por los asesinatos ahora salimos mas temprano , bueno es por nuestra seguridad y la de los profesores .  
N : ahhhh ya , bueno como son las 18:00 pm me voy a pasear como siempre , pero ahora sola porque katie no pudo venir . D : seeeeee como no ! no vas a salir y a las 21:00 pm por ahi vamos a cenar N : ok - dije para luego suspirar y dirigirme a mi habitacion . Luego de entrar me dirigi al ba o , me di una ducha , sali y me vesti , vesti una remera griz y un short negro , con unos vans , estaabaa reee aburrida observe mi habitacion y tuve un idea :D siii me escapare por la ventana jsjs xD estaba muy feliiizzz , tome mi skate y me apoye por el arbol que estaba por mi ventana , lanze mi skate que cayo sobre el pasto . Baje por la ventana con la ayuda de mi amigo el arbol :DD Tome mi skate y sali corriendo en direccion del parque , ya era bien de noche , bueno ,eran las 18:43pm "tengo mucho tiempo" pense para despues sonreir .no habia mas nadie todo era silencioso , decidi poner musica en mi celular para romper el silencio , Comenze a pasearme con mi skate todo hiba bien hasta que me senti observada , mire a todos los lados hasta ver a una silueta en la entrada del bosque que estaba detras del parque . SERA LA MISMA SILUETA QUE HE VISTO CAMINO A MI CASA ? NO! dije para luego agarrar mi skate y salir de ahi corriendo a todo lo que me dejaba mis piernas . Llegue a mi casa y subi por el mismo arbol del cual habia bajado deje mi skate al lado del arbol , para luego volver a bajar x la puerta de la enttreada .Entre a mi habitacion me quite mis vans y me puse unas zapatillas , baje las escaleras LLegue a la sala tome las llaves y abri la puerta , me dirigi a mi skate lo tome en mis brazos luego volvi a entrar , cerre las puertas subi las escaleras , cuando estube a punto de entrar a mi habitacion , escuche la voz de Dani llamandome D : naomi! queres cenar ya ? N : am sii , pero que hora son ? D : am las 20:53 pm ya casi son las 21:00 , y que queres cenar ? pizza o hamburguesas?  
N : pizza! :DD D: ok ! - 15 minutos despues llego la pizza , tome dos trozos de pizza y un vaso de coca , despues de cenar cepille mis dientes y me puse ropa de dormir *nome gusta decir piyama* me sente en mi cama , ya no sabia que hacer , me puse a tocar grief and sorrow en mi piano , despues toque sadness and sorrow , mire la hora eran las 22:40 pm , me volvi a acostar , pero antes apague las lucess y cerre las ventanas . Agarrre mi celular y me conecte a facebook ya que no tenia ganas de hacerlo en el ordenador . Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida .  
De pronto me senti observada , mire la ventana que por alguna razon estaba abierta . Me levante y mire mi reloj eran las 2:36 am , bueno mi padre aun no volvia , fue lo que pense . Cerre las ventanas , cuando retrocedi para volver a mi cama ,senti que alguien me sujeto la cintura intente gritar por el susto , pero con un movimiento rapido me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra puso un cuchillo en mi cuello . Estaba asustada hasta que oii , dijo una frase : SHHH GO TO SLEEP - 


	2. Chapter 2

Esteee es el segundo capii :33 perdon si me tarde es que se le antojo a mi internet fallar T.T , y yo soy un completo desastre en esto! TT_TT ... peero bueno en fin:'D al FIC !  
CAP 2. Me desperte , estaba en el suelo , no recordaba nada . Mire la hora eran las 7:10 am , entre al ba o y hise toda mi tipica rutina , sali de mi habitacion , me dirigi a la cocina , abri el refrigerador , tome un vaso de jugo y me fui a la sala , me sente en el sofa y prendi la tv , lo primero que salio eran las noticias no le di importancia , cuando estube a punto de cambiar de canal me sorprendio lo que dijo la reportera :  
( Con los asesinatos de ayer por la noche ya son 34 asesinatos en una semana , pero lo que mas nos escalofria a todos es la frase de que escribe el asesino en la pared con la sangre de su victima , la frase dice : GO TO SLEEP )  
Antes de que siguiera transmitiendo apague la tv , recorde todo lo sucedido , pero ... PORQUE NO ME MATO? QUE PASARA ? mire la hora ya eran las 7:46 am , tome mi mochila y me fui al colegio , por el camino seguia pensando en el , poooorrrqueeee no me mato! eso era lo unico que tenia en mente , de pronto me senti observada , ni le di importancia y me fui mas rapido al colegio .  
Una vez que llegue a mi salon de clases le encontre a katie .  
N - hola katie...  
K- hola naaooo , am que te pasa?  
katie se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba del todo bien ... N-nada- dijee sin animos , ella me miro fijamente , suspire profundo y le explique todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior , katie estaba sorprendida hasstaa queeee K- JAJAJAJAJAJ SIII te crei luego xD - N- am andate hoy en casa , y veras que es cierto lo que te dije , y quedate a dormir -  
K- oookkk JAJA - llego la profesora de ciencias y todo siguio normalmente , cuando toco el timbre de la salida me senti como una criminal saliendo de prison T.T :DD , me dirigi hasta la casa de katie para pedirle permiso a su mama , para que se quede a mi casa .  
JEFF POV. Despues de que porfin salio de aquella carcel llamada colegio vi que hiba con esa otra chica "futura victima" pense algo divertido , no entiendo la razon de la cual no la mate ayer por la noche , bueno es que .. quiero verla sufrir , yo la observaba ya hace 4 dias , y sabia mucho sobre ella , vivia con su padre y hermana lo cuales casi nunca estaban en su casa , eso facilitaba matarla , la segui hasta que quedo en la casa de su amiga , llegaron tocaron el timbre , abrio una se ora y vi como mi primera victima le suplicaba(? algo ala se ora que probablemente seria mi proxima victima , luego de mas o menos 15 minutos las chicas entraron a la casa , estaba a punto de irme cuando o unos gritos , eran ellas , saltaban y reian , la amiga de mi victima ya no tenia el uniforme , llevaba un short jeans , una remera azul y unos converse .  
"ahh .. asi que creo que se va a la casa de mi primera victima , y al parecer se quedara a dormir JAJA 2 victimas que divertido" NAOMI POV. Llegamos a mi casa pues bueno todo genial , me cambie el uniforme , por una remera de nirvana un short negro y mi vans azul .  
N-katie que queres hacer ?  
K-noce , am ya que traje mi skate .. nos podemos ir al parque?  
N- siiiii , pero primero le voy a decir a dani que no saldremos de la habitacion hasta la hora de cenar ok ?  
K- ookkk te espero :D - N- ya .. vamonos - katie estubo apunto de abrir la puerta pero la detube K- que pasa? no era q nos ibamos a ir? - katie estaba algo confundida N- tsk pff si esa bruja nos ve no saldremos , asi que por el arbol tenemos que bajarnos - katie estaba feliz , lanzo nuestros skates al pasto para despues bajarnos por el arbol . Nos subimos en nuestro skate y nos dirigimos al parque .  
JEFF POV .  
Vi como mis victimas se habian bajado , pero . PORQUE POR EL ARBOL? acaso . SE ESTABAN ESCAPANDO ? no lo se decidi seguirlas , estaban riendo y escuche mas o menos lo que se decian K- nao , que tal si Jeff the killer viene esta noche ? JAJAJAJ -  
N- hey ... no digas esoo katiee ... aunque esoo seria GENIAL! - empezaron a reir no le di importancia hasta que ... QUEE ? espera.. la chica que al parecer se llama katie habia dicho mi nombre NO! tal vez sea otro , pero ... SERA SU NOVIO? que recuerdo que la otra habia dicho que seria genial . Sali de mis pensamientos cuando o gritos , rapidamente mire y las vi estaban haciendo trucos con sus skates , se reian y se divertian.  
NAOMI POV.  
Senti que estabamos siendo observadas ..  
N- hey .. katie no senti que alguien nos mira ...?  
k- am s - alo lejos pudimos ver una silueta que para mi era muy conocida ...  
K - naomi .. mira .. tengo miedo quien sera ese chico? y si el es el asesino? - katie estaba realmente asustada .. QUIEN NO ESTARIA? N- ese era el que le vi ayer en la salida-  
JEFF POV.  
Mierda! al parecer me vieron pero no pudieron ver mi hermoso rostro , estaban ahi , hablando de algo que un cuerno me vale lo que se decian , vi que tomaron sus skates y salieron corriendo , las segui nuevamente.  
NAOMI POV.  
Yo y katie corriamos a todo pulmon obvio teniamos miedo , llegamos a casa , abrimos la puerta y entramos lo mas rapido , llaveamos la puerta y subimos a mi habitacion y ahi nos encerramos . Luego de unos minutos nos tranquilizamos y empezamos a reir , agarramos nuestros Iphones y nos conectamos a facebook . Despues de mas o menos media hora dani toco la puerta antes de entrar .  
D- que quieren cenar?  
N- katie queres burguer king ? K- siiii N- ok 4 hamburguesas para nosotras ...  
D- bueno dentro de 15 minutos por ahi que llegue o eso creo ..  
K Y N - ok -  
KATIE POV.  
Subimos nuevamente a la habitacion , yo estaba feliz y asustada , sentia miedo si el asesino ese vuelve .  
N- katie vamos a tocar juntas el piano?  
K- SII que musica?  
N- grief and sorrow y sadness and sorrow -  
k- ok - empezamos a tocar , hasta que dani entro , D- aca les traje , 4 hamburguesas , dos coca , y ahora agradezcan -  
N Y K - gracias! - dani salio de la habitacion , mire la hora 20:43 pm , nos sentamos en la cama a comer nuestra primera hamburguesa . Justo cuando naomi estaba abriendo su ketchup se me antojo molestarle..  
K- chaa todabia le queres a santi? - le dije con una sonrisa picara .. N- NO! y no molestes - naomi era tierna cuando estaba enojada o celosa .  
k- que si! - dije para molestarla .  
N- noooooooo - dijo molesta , luego sonrio , no entendi nada , hasta que mire mi remera , TENIA KETCHUP! "plaga" pense para luego hacerle lo mismo . JEFF POV .  
Vigilaba a mis victimas desde el arbol , las mire y vi lo que hacian .. bueno .. o eran tontas o actuaban , me fije como tenian una guerra de comida "y pensar que tendre que subirme en esa cama para matarlas" pense asqueado x.x ..  
NAOMI POV . Despues de hacer un quilombo en mi cama no levandamos y ...  
K- naooooo me voy a duchar xD -  
N- okk yo tambien , vos en este ba o y yo en el del pasiilllo - dije para luego lavarme las manos y agarrar una toalla y ropa de dormir , katie hiso lo mismo .  
Entramos cada una nuestro ba o , despues de 20 minutos sali y vi a katie peinando su cabello que por lo visto tambien se habia lavado .  
K- tengo hambre T.T-  
N- yo tambien- K - vamos a comer la segunda hamburguesa , ya que por suerte aun esta intacta -  
N-siiiiii ! - dicho eso , cambiamos las savanas , tiramos los restos de la otra hamburguesa y nos sentamos a comer mas tranquilas(?.  
Cenamos todo , nos cepillamos , mire la hora 22:46 pm , algo tarde pero era viernes! le dije a katie para que tocaramos algo y me dijo que tocaramos linkin park leave out all the rest , yo en la guitarra ella en el piano , tocamos y cantamos todas las musicas que nos venia a la mente .  
JEFF POV. Las seguia observando , en realidad tocaban y cantaban muy bien PERO DE QUE PATAS ESTOY HABLANDO?! pero eran muy bonitas . AL INFIERNO! que estaba diciendo ? , baje del arbol " volvere de madrugada cuando esten dormidas y ahi las matare " , entre al bosque , despues de 10 minutos llegue a mi "hogar" si es que asi se puede decir . Entre y me parecio curioso solo vi a masky y ben .  
J- y los demas?-  
M- ah bien y tu? - dijo en un tono sarcastico , estaba a punto de lanzarle mi cuchillo dijo : hoodie se fue a otra ciudad , slender no loce ,sally tampoco y jack se fue a divertirse -  
J- ah - dije cortantemente para luego sentarme en el sofa y jugar la porqueria que jugaban estos torpes .  
NAOMI POV .  
Estaba cansada , mire la hora 00:36 am , guarde mi guitarra y me acoste , katie hiso lo mismo . K- dormimos ?-  
N- sii-  
JEFF POV . Mire la hora y ya eran las 01:46 am , mi ire ! dije con una sonrisa .  
NAOMI POV.  
Ya estaba dormida , senti que estabamos siendo observadas, mire la hora eran ya las 02:16 am , senti aquella sensacion y si no me equivoco era el asesino , senti mucho miedo y decidi despertar a katie .  
Ella me miro algo rara , no le dije nada solo le tape la boca y se ale la ventana , al parecer no le importo y se fue a cerrarla .  
KATIE POV.  
Que cuernos me importa , tenia sue o! , cerre la ventana y senti que alguien me tomo del brazo , rapidamente puso su mano en mi boca y con la otra puso un cuchillo por mi cuello . La luna alumbraba mas o menos y vi sus manos ..eran blancas , "JEFF" sonrei y me di vuelta rapidamente , el cuchillo me hiso un peque o corte , pero sangraba , sin pensar lo abraze fuertemente .  
NAOMI POV. Escuche que algo metalico(? cayo al suelo , me levante prendi las luces y vi , era un cuchillo con algo de sangre .. "KATIE!" pense . Rapidamente mire hacia la ventana y la vi , no podia creer o era un sue o , o real ooo estaba loca . Vi a mi amiga abrazada de... "JEFF THE KILLER!"


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAAAAAAA GENTE LINDAA ! PERDON ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN MAS O MENOS LO QUE PASA ;D LOS AMO ! AYUDAS(? " PENSAMIENTOS" - DIALOGOS-  
CAP 3.

JEFF POV. ! QUE?! acaso esta chica no sabe quien soy? "tonta" despues de unos segundos seguiamos abrazados . Osea ella me abrazaba , observe a Naomi estaba asustada . Rapidamente la empuje y tome mi cuchillo y salte por la ventana . "par de idiotas"  
NAOMI POV.

N- encerio! era JEFF! JEEFF THE KILLER! -

K- sii! y tomaste algun foto?-

N- noo , pense que estariamos muertas antes de subir al face T.T -

K- si tienes razon (boztezo) vamos a dorrmiiirr?

N- siiiii-

JEFF POV.

Encerio estaban locas , como esa chica pudo abrazarme , estaba ya en el medio del bosque , escuche unas ramas crujir..

J- sal de ahi!- grite tomando mi cuchillo

-... tranquilo soy yo Jeff..- era Masky , espera .. . MASKY?!

J - que haces aqui? -

M- nada , am Jeff una pregunta.. tan frio eres que no correspondiste al abrazo de aquella chica?- Masky estaba algo confundido por su tono de voz ..

J- que hacias espiandome?-

M- am no , bueno no a vos si no que a am emm ...-

J - katie o Naomi ? - dije interrumpiendo..

M - oyee .. no dije que estaba espiando a ni una de ellass..PERO porque no correspondiste a su abrazo..? -

J- ahh le espiabas a katie .. -

M- ahh con que ese es su nombre... DIGO! CLARO QUE NO!-

J- mmm esta bien vigilarle a la victima antes de matarla -

M- pero yo no la.. DIGO! SII! - no te que masky no tenia intension de matar a katie ...

J- ah entonces lo hago yo.-

M- no hace falta que lo hagas .. lo hare yo cuando este listo..-

J- tsk' no me importa - luego de nuestra pequenha platica , llegamos a nuestra casa , entramos , y vimos a Ben el estaba con Sally y Slender .

SLENDER- hola masky , hola jeff , gusto que ya hayan vuelto-

J- si si como sea - dije sin mas dirigiendome a mi habitacion , pensando en porque Ben se volvio a despertar , que hora llegaron Sally y Slender , pero lo que no salia de mi cabeza era .. ! PORQUE ESA CHICA ME ABRAZO?! preferiria que fuera la otra.. !POR KIRA! ! QUE MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?! ... estaba cansado , mis parpados se cicatrizaron y lamentosamente podia cerrarlos , asi que me dormi .. NAOMI POV.

Desperte , mire la hora .. eran las 11:36 am , mire a todos lados y no vi a katie , empece a pensar que se habi hido tras Jeff ..

K-Hola !-  
N- holaa jajaja - me levante y entre al banho , - katie ya utilizaste el banhoo?-

K- siii , y perdon tenia planeado despertarte con agua fria , pero no pude... -

N- see jaja como digassss- despues de eso tome unas ropas y toalla y entre a ducharme , unos 20 minutos despues salii , mire la hora 12:03 pm ..

K- naoooooo , salimoss?-

N- sii , vamos a saludar a papa , dani de seguro estara dormida asique por mensaje despues le saludamos - salimos de mi habitacion , nos dirigimos a la sala y ahi estaba papa ..

N- hola papa!-

K- hola tio!-

P.D.N - Hola hija , Hola Katie , dime hija.. piensas salir? quieres dinero?-

N- esstee es mi padre xD - papa me dio suficiente dinero como para que me vaya por 3 dias , despues de eso salimos ..

K Y N - ADIOS!- salimos en la calle era un hermoso domingo ..

N- katie vamos al parque de diversion y de paso al rio ;D quieres?-

K- siii vale!- nos fuimos al parque , compramos algo de comer y de tomar ,jugamos unos juegos y no fuiimos al rio , nadabamos y nos molestabamos bajo el agua .. Hasta ver una persona hacercarse , era un chico , alto , ojos azules, cabello marron , llevaba una sudadera amarilla y unos jeans azul ..

X- hola! - tenia un tono alegre en su voz , katie me miro algo rara y le saludamos ..  
N Y K - HOLA! -

X- mi nombre es tim , ustedes son katie y naomi , bueno eso si no me equivoco - estabamos sorprendidas!- bueno de seguro estaran sorprendidas , yo soy su companhero de clase desde ya hace unos dias , le dije a la professora que mi llegada la pasara de largo para no llamar la atencion y como las vi , decidi hablarles para hacer mas amistades - yo no podia creer , aunque solo me juntaba con katie , era amiga de todos , menos de las zorras *ya saben* .

K- ahh .. ok Tim.. y quieres nadar?-

T- ah no jeje , am porque no jugamos unos juegos ?-

K Y N - claro! - salimos del agua , quite de mi bolso mi celular mire la hora 16:08 pm , bueno era temprano , me vesti mi remera y short , katie hiso lo mismo , y luego nos fuimos a jugar . Hablabamos y al parecer Tim es muy bueno y tambien me di cuenta que katie se vijaba en el .

Despues de experimentar mas o menos 20 juegos ya habia oscurecido , Tim volvio a su casa , por el camino acompanhe a katie a la suya y luego me fui a mi casa , llegue Dani estaba en la sala .

D- al fin llegas ..-

N- si , papa ya se fue?-

D- si -

N- ok - subi a mi habiacion , entre a mi banho ,me duche y empeze a pensar en todo lo sucedido , Tim era nuestro nuevo amigo , Jeff era real , y al parecer a katie le gusta Tim, aunque debo ser sincera , tim es hermoso.

Mire la hora 20:33 pm , tome mi cell y me conecte a facebook , no tenia nada, asique me desconecte , puse musica en mi cel , y pensaba en am .. emm .. en realidad sii me gustaba santi aunque nunca me hiso caso , sin darme cuenta habia quedado dormida. Senti ser observada "JEFF" sonrei y ahi estaba el con un cuchillo acercandose a mi , cuando volvi a finjir estar dormida , senti como una mano fria tapaba mi boca , y senti el filo de un cuchillo en mi cuello... Empeze a sentir miedo pero cuando abri mis ojos le sonrei , el me miro raro y saco su mano de mi boca ..

N- hola jeff! - tenia una liinda sonrisa con un cuchillo a mi cuello T.T , el me miro raro y dijo ..

J- porque no gritas ? porque no tienes miedo? y como sabes mi nombre?-

N- simples.. matame si quieres pero primero dejame decirte porque te conozco .. - Jeff saco el cuchillo de mi cuello , me sente y agarre mi pc , la prendi puse en google y escribi JEFF THE KILLER.

J- porque pones mi nombre? -

N- porque mira , hay fotos tuyas , tu historia , hasta fanfic's ahi..-

J- pero .. porque no me tienes miedo si sabes quien soy .. y que es un fanfic?-

N- son historias que fans de diferentes cosas escriben , y si te diste cuenta tu nombre esta en el titulo de este xD .. am y cuantos anhos tienes?-

J- 17 - dijo friooo y cortante

N- ahh .. am seamos amigos jeff!-

J- PFF solo espero el momento para hacerte sufrir..-

N- puesss hazlo!-

J- que diversion tendria si tu mismo deseas eso?-

N- jajajaj como digas xD- despues de eso abraze fuertemente a jeff , el me correspondio por unos segundos , luego se alejo , estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana pero le detube...

N- chau amigo! -

J- ve a dormir victima - dijo y luego se fue ..

JEFF POV.

AAaaa! " !PORQUE NUEVAMENTE NO PUDE MATARLA?! ella tendria que eestar muerta , pero no pude matarla ... Sali de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Masky y ah por cierto , ya estaba en el bosque ..

M- al parecer alguien esta enamorado ..- lo dijo con un tono burlon y una sonrisa picara , q por cierto no tenia su mascara .

J- callate! solo la estaba vigilando!-

M- ah.. si? , entoncess... porque no la mataste? ah y porque hasta platicaste con ella ? y sin olvidar que correspondiste su abrazo ?-

J- no lo ce .. solo no la mate y ya! pero lo hare y tambien ella sabe toda mi historia y me conoce a la perfeccion -

M- ahh fachaa... -

J- hey! que hacias espiandome! .-

M- nada , solo estaba aburrido y despues de divertirme con katie y Naoomi pues...-  
J- !que!? -

M- am bueno me quite la mascara y...- Maasky me explico todo , hasta lo del colegio , hasta me dijo que podria ayudarme a saber mas de mi amigavictima si es q asi se puede decir . Entramos a la casa y nos fuimos a dormir

.  
NAOMI POV.

No podia creerlo yo era amiga de jeff .. Mire la hora 7:07 am "temprano" estaba muy feliz , me prepare con mi rutina normal y me fui al colegio . Cuando llegue vi a katie y Tim conversando , entre en la conversacion al parecer hablaban del SLENDERMAN , katie no creia en nada , Tim nos invito al bosque para investigar si era cierto .

Aceptamos , la tarde paso demasiado rapido , cuando toco el timbre de la salida avisamos a nuestros padres , bueno katie hiso eso , porque yo solo le dije a dani , claro le inventamos cualquier cosa .

Ivamos al bosque nos reiamos , nos adentramos mas al bosque ya era oscuro , yo y katie teniamos miedo , de pronto encontramos una hoja .. En ella decia : DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU ..

Escuchamos unos crujidos de ramas ...

TIM- sal de ahi monstruo! - de pronto no se hoyo nada , fue cuando un fuerte ruido se escucho detras de nosotros y ahi estaba el slenderman ... espera !SLENDERMAN!? y al lado de el estaba jeff .. espera !JEFF?!

(YY AQUI QUEDAMOS ;D EL PROXIMO CAP LO SUBIRE DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS YA QUE YA TENGO TODO ESCRITO :DD LOS QUIERO BYE!)


	4. Chapter 4

PEEEEEERDON si tarde~~ am es q no tube internet T.T pero ahora q tengo yyy estoy de vacacioneesss volvere a subir los cap ;D CAP 4 EL ROMPECABEZAS DE ESCULAPIO Naomi pov .

! slenderman?! con !jeff?! pero que mierdaa pasaaaa ? de pronto escucho la voz de tim .

T - naomi , katie CORRAN!- dicho eso , salimos corriendo en direccion a mi casa , yo tan solo no entendia nadaaa! , llegamos a casa entramos lo mas rapido posible , subimos a mi habitacion y ahi nos quedamos .

K- kyaa! era... *respiracion agitada* slenderman! y jeff! -

N-siiiii *respiracion agitada* no puedo creerlo!-

T- pues creanlo *respiracion agitada* ... si no fuera por mi ... estariamos muertos ...-

K Y N - gracias tim!-

N- aun estoy sorprendida! debemos ir a investigar mas! -

K Y T - noo!-

T- por poco morimos! el no dudara en matarnosss-

K- si es cierto ... - tim se dirigio a la puerta ..

T- chau.. las veo manhana - nos dedico una calida sonrisa y salio de mi habitacion en direccion a la sala , le acompa amos , salioo nos depedimos nuevamente y se fue , katie y yo volvimos a entrar .  
. K- naoo yo tambien debo irme antes de que mi maama o papa me llame T.T -

N - ook byee.. -

katie salio y se fue , mire la hora 18:36 pm "muy temprano" pense ,luego me fui a mi habitacion y entre al banho..

MASKY POV.

M - JAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ que facha! JAJAJAJAJA-

...- veo que te gusta bromear jaja-

M- eh? ah. hola jeff! y si! viste la cara de panico que pusieron esas doss JAJAJAJA-

J- sii debo admitir que fue divertido-

M- sii , son taaaan tontas! :DD , am dime jeff... te gusta naomi cierto?-

J- callate no molestessss!

M- awww *w* , bueno admito ella y katie son muy lindas! y creeo que no soy solo yo el que piensa asi - tenia una sonrisa picara en mi rostro , mire a jeff estaba enfadado xD

J- asch! a mi ?! ssabes quien soy?! JEFF THE KILLER! peero . creo que esa naomi tiene algo que no deja que la mate... tal vez sea un demonio disfrazado o algo..- jeff realmente estaba confundido xDDD

M- seeeeee como no xDD - platicamos hasta llegar a casa , llegamos , abri la puerta , me sorprendio ! vi a todos.. estaban centados alrrededor de un mesa .. hasta .. sally estaba ahi...

S- hola chicos , esta es una reunion realmente importante asique sientense por favor.-  
nos sentamos ..

J-ya habla slender ! - jeff era muy impaciente..

S- bueno , hace mas de 1000 anhos un saderdote descubrio nuestra existencia , el tenia planeado matarnos a todos ,en ese tiempo eramos solos demonio, el cual todos aqui aun no existian .. bueno sigo .. un SHINIGAMI peleo durante 4 dias y 4 noches hasta matar al sacerdote , con sus ultimas fuerzas creo un rompecabezas , conocido como el rompecabezas de ESCULAPIO , el cual lo puso en la punta del monte conocido antiguamente como el monte de las animas , pero ahora no lo se , bueno .. Ese rompecabezas nos separas de los seres humanos , pero hace unos dias un demonio logro entrar a ese monte que es protegido por un campo sagrado que impide nuestra entrada , y busco sin cezar a ese rompecabezas , sus intenciones eran destruir el rompecabezas y hacer que esa divisoria desaparezca , el demonio logro destruirlo , el cual sus piezas fueron distribuidas por todo el monte en 8 partes , mas el no logro sobrevivir . En estos tiempos los humanos estan muy fuertes con cada arma que tienen T.T , pero nuestra mision es recuperar cada pieza del rompecabezas y asi volver todo a la normalidad-

BEN- pero slender .. porque tenemos que hacerlo?

S- simples.. porque los demonios aun no estan enterados de esto.. y cuando se enteren querran destruir todo , y si eso ocurre ... Hasta los mismo demonio moriran...- Yo no entendia nada! Porque nosotrosss?!

S- ah. Y por cierto , los unicos que pueden entrar en ese monte son Jeff y Masky ya que ellos son los unicos humanos que hay aqui -

J- POR ATENA! Me niego a hacer esa busqueda jum!-  
M- si ! yo tambien me niego!-

S- entiendan chicos .. Si se niegan sera nuestro fin...-

J Y M - ASCHHH OK!-

S- comenzaran sus busquedas ma ana por la ma ana , ah. Por cierto Masky.. No me gusto la broma que le hisieron a las chicas , aunque sus rostros eran divertidos -

JEFF POV.

!QUE?! ahora se supone que tendre que estar buscando piezas de un rompe cabezas aschhhhhh!

M- jeff .. Y siii le invitamos a las chicas , bueno digo.. ellas son humanas , y nos conocen .. Asi que sera mejor no creeS?-

J- am bueno , PERO ma ana tendras que decirles quien sos en realidaad y si aceptan las llevamos , tal vez ahi mato a Naomi ..-

M- ok ... Nos reuniremos ma ana en el bosque a las 08:00 am ok ? -  
J- bueno ,ya que horas son ?-

M- las 20:09 pm- "que temprano " pense luego sali de la caba a sin agradecer a masky por decirme la hora.

NAOMI POV.

Ya me habia duchado , ya habia cenado , Dani salio con algunas amigas a una piyamada o algo asi .-. , am papa como siempre no estaba y yo estaba acostada con mi celular conectada a twiter .

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida , bueno despuess de todo , no fue mi mejor dia que digamos...

Senti que estaba siendo obsevarda , mire la hora eran las 02:31 am , me parecio raro que la luz de mi habitacion estaba apagada , ya que no recuerdo haberla apagado antes de dormir , vi la ventana estaba habierta , yo ya me daba cuenta de mas o menos lo que pasaba aqui...

N- hola jeff! se que estas aqui , asi que por favor te invito a que te sientes aqui - dije sentandome en la cama , jeff se acerco me miro con cara de WTF?

J- veo que ya me descubriste..-

N- siii JAJAJA ,am bueno , lo de hacerrato...-

J- tenias miedo :D , admitelo-

N- siii slenderman me asustooo x.x , pero estoy bien ya ahora n.n ...-

J - si como digas , am quiero decirte que .. Tim no es quien ustedes piensan que es..- !QUE?! no entendia , como el sabia lo de tim , bueno le habia visto , pero y su nombre como lo sabia?!

J- Tim es Masky , si no lo crees no lo hagas pues el ma ana les explicara todo- estaba meega confundida , jeff solo salio por la ventana , me acoste y me quede dormida...

AAAAAAALLLLL DIAAA SIGUIEENTEE ;DD .. Me levante , hise toda mi rutina y me fui al colegio .. Una vez que llegue ahi , vi a Tim digo! Masky y Katie , me sente al lado de ellos y los salude ..

N- hola chicos!-

K Y M - hola! -

M- mira.. Escuchen bien lo que les dire y espero que entiendan , acompa enme..- Masky se levanto y se fue con su mochila , lo seguimos , salio de la escuela en direccion al bosque .. nosotras solo seguiamos a Masky...

M- bueno... Llegamos .. Slenderman , Jeff ! ya estamos aqui!

K- quee?! esto es una broma! *-*-

Slenderman- NO ,NO lo es .. Veras , espero que no te asustes ni tu ni Naomi ..-

N Y K - no estamos asustadas -

S- bueno , le quiero decir que Tim es Masky ,el solo las estubo vigilando para matarlas , pero ahora es distinto , bueno quisiera que ustedes acompa en a Jeff y Masky al montede las animas , todos los dias , a buscar las piezas del rompecabezas de ESCULAPIO .. - bla bla bla , slenderman nos explico todo , claro yo y Katie estabamos emocionadas y no tardamos en aceptar la propuesta..

J- Y como deben saber , despues de eso matare a Naomi -

N- si si como sea , ahora que haremos ?-

S- vayan , hablen con alguien si es necesario , para que no se den cuenta de su ausencia y si no les cree , vengan al bosque y llamenme y veendre y lo explicare toodo ... -

KATIE POV.

Nooo lo podia creerrr *w* ! estaba en una mega mision con Masky! y Jeff y Nao , pero estaba MASKY! estaba realmente feliz .. Masky nos acompa o hasta la entrada del bosque , cada una nos dirigimos a nuestras casas ... Llegue a la mia , abri la puerta , eran las 9:24 am ..

MAMA DE KATIE- katie?! que haces aqui?-

K- mama ... Me senti mal por el camino , asique fui a una farmacia y compre remedios , voy a descansar ... ah. y Jessi se fue a la universidad ? -

M D K - no , Daniela tampoco se fue .. No tienen clases por lo visto ..-

K - ahh okkk , gracias mama- Dicho eso , subi a mi habitacion , "si es necesario habla con alguien" bueno , a mi mama no podia decirle , diria que estaba loca ,asi que queria decircelo a Jessi ya que Naomi talvez le diga a Dani..

K- Jessiiii! puedo pasaarRRR?!-

J- claroo! - entre a su habitacion que era sumamente ordenada...

K- ya ya ya ... Noo me fui al cole , le menti a mama , y te tengo que decir algo... - le explique todo con lujo de detalle .. ella estaba con cara de wtf?!

J- JAJAJAJ see nomas -

K- bueno.. No me creas .. esta noche , vamos al bosque ok?-

J- no tengo tiempo de payasadas .. Pero ok. Lo hare , y ahi te creere y te cubriree en tu mision-

NAOMI POV.

Entre a la sala , vi a Dani , por lo que veo no se fue a la universidad..

N- hola DANI! porque no fuiste a clases?-

D- porque no tengo clases, y eso deberia yo preguntarte a ti-

N- amm ok te dire ..- Explique todooo a Dani..

D- JAJA y como voy a saber si es verdad lo que me decis? -

N- vamos al bosque de noche , ahi te mostrare a slenderman y el te dira todo -

D- ok - Subi a mi habitacion , estaba algo cansada .. me dormi .

El dia paso volando ya era de noche , marque el numero de katie ..

N - hola. hey.. Jessi te creyo?-

K- nooo , me voy a ir al bosque con ella y vosss dani te creyo?-

N- no tampoco , pero me voy al bosque-

K- ahh , paso por tu casa y nos vamoss sii?-

N-okk te esperooo byee..-

Colgue la llamada y me fui junto a dani , ella estaba lista , toco le timbre eran katie y su hermana , las saludamos y nos diriigimos al bosque , una vez que llegamos gritamos el nombre de SLENDERMAN , dani y jessi solo se reian hastaaa quee el aparecio xD

S- hola , como ven soy slenderman ...- Slender explico todo , Dani y Jesssi estaban sorprendida , ellas concordaron ...

S- bueno , nada malo le pasara a sus hermanas menoress , ADIOS... las vemo ma ana las 5:00 am en este lugar ... - Dicho eso slender desaparecio , nuestras hermanas aun estaban plasmadas..

D- veo que no era una broma.. jaja -

J - siii bueno vamos a casa antes de que mama se entere , despues de todo ya son las 20:36 pm , y deben descansar ..-

K Y N - si! - nos fuimos a nuestras casa , entre Dani llaveo la puerta , le sonrei , subi a mi habitacion , espere la cena que Dani era encargada de eso , ella toco mi puerta , abri , baje para cenar , platicamos del tema de la mision , despues de eso ella se fue y se encerro a su habitacion , yo hise lo mismo y me acoste. Me quede dormida .. ESPERANDO UN NUEVO DIA ;D ...

{BUEEEEEENO ESTE FUE EL CAP 4 ! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... CREO QUE LO HISEE BIEEN LARGO , Y BUEENOO , EL ROMPECABEZAS DE ESCULAPIO , REALMENTE ES UNA VARA DE LA MITOLOGIA NO SE CUAL , PERO BUENOO LOS AMOS :D ! DEJEN COMENTARIOS O NO SE HIRAN A LA MISION CON JEFF Y MASKY ;D } 


	5. Chapter 5

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUMERO 5 ! :D MI PRIMERA MISION!

NAOMI POV. CUANDO desperte , mire la hora eran las 04:37 am , me levante y entre al banho , me duche , cepille , bla bla bla , sali ya vestida , estaba demasiado feliz ! hoy era mi primera mision :3 ... Sali de mi habitacion , me dirigi ala habitacion de Dani , toque la puerta..

D- que pasa ? - Dani tenia suenho N- me voy adios.. - dicho eso sali , me fui a la sala , tome las llaves que tenia en mis borsillos y sali ... era demasiado oscuro aun , marque en numero de katie y la llame ... *EN LA LLAMADAA X3*  
K- alo? - N- holaa .. hey vos ya te vas a ya tu sabess?-  
K- ahh siii jaja , paso por tu casa ? ahi nos vamos juntas -

N- okk te espero..- *FIN DE LLAMADA :'D*  
Pasaron mas o menos 10 minutos , ella llego no paraba de sonreir al igual que yo! N- nos vamos?-

K- SII- nos hivamos a paso rapido para llegar hasta el bosque , despues de exactamente 7 minutos caminando llegamos ya eran las 05:08 am ..

K- jeff! masky! - J- tardaron! -  
N- JAJA SI SI COMO SEA-  
SLENDER- Hola chicas , hoy es el primer dia , estaran todo el dia ahi , asi que deben tomar esto - slender nos dio un tipo de antidoto - eso es para que no pasen hambre ni sed-agarramos y tomamos- y tambien deben saber que cada pieza al intentar tocarla sale un demonio guardian , deben luchar contra ellos hasta romper el cristal que esta en su corazon el cristal indica el numero de la pieza , y la pieza nro 7 ocupa el tamanho de dos piezas , y sentiran la presencia de las piezas asi que no se preocupen porque no estan muy lejos de la cima , y por ultimo .. deben subir hasta la cima y dentro de la unica cueva armaran el rompecabezas - .  
N Y K - GRACIAS! -  
BEN - hola , mira les traigo esto - dijo ben mostrando dos espadas que eran como las katanas que usan sasuke - ya que ustedes no son asesinas ni habiles en estos tipos de cosas , les doy esto para que se defiendan -

NYK - GRACIAS! -  
MASKY -hoolaaa! - dijo masky llegando en un auto , por lo visto era un mini cooper color azul que talvez lo haya - ok ok subanse porque debemos llegar antes del amanecer , y ah si este auto su dueeenho de antes esta am muerto :) - nos despedimos y nos subimos al auto , Masky era el que manejaba , no hibamos a alta velocidad sin respetar los semafoross ..  
K- masky! cuidado! - estubimos a punto de chocar - que estas loco?! nuestro semaforo estaban en rojo!-

M- shhh no importa ;D - N- y cuanto tiempo es el camino hasta alla?-  
J- 2 horas es a velocidad normal , pero en este caso 30 minutos o menos ..-  
N- ahhh ... no creo llegar viva T.T - M- JAJAJA tranquila xDD - despues de 26 minutos mas o menos llegamos , era como una carretera y al borde de la carretera habia una cerca de alambre detras de esa habia un graaaan terreno solo de pasto y a lo lejos se podia ver un monte no taan alto que digamos ...- Llegamos , chicas hagan el favor de romper ese alambre ya que con la espada que les dio ese enano podrian hasta romper el acero de cualquier cosa -

N Y K - OKK - agarramos la espada y fuertemente la lanzamos por el alambre que rapidamente se solto , masky entro con el auto hasta estar una distancia adecuada del cercado , jeff se bajo volvio a unir los alambres q es cosa muy facil de hacer ... Despues de eso volvimos a subir al auto y nos dirigimos al monte *-* ... Una vez llegamos al monte bajamos y lo unico que se podia ver eran arboles y mas arboles!

M- jajaja aqui estaremos todos los dias-  
N - es mejor que el cole xD -

J , M Y K - CIERTO! :D XD -  
TODOS - JAJAJAJ - entre risas y chistes entramos al monte , se podia sentir los sagrado y demoniaco que era este lugar ... Daba escalofrio , peero bueno ya estabamos aqui asi que ..  
J- miren , estamos subiendo el monte , pronto nos podremos perder .. asique mejor usemos esto que me dio ben - jeff saco de uno de sus borsillos unos anillos ,- estos son anillos que nos mantiene conectados , aganse un pequenho corte o herida y derramen sus sangre en cada piedra del anillo - hisimos lo que Jeff nos dijo - bueno yo volvere al auto y dejare a un anillo en el , para asi siempre estaremos conectados y sabremos el camino de vuelta - jeff se fue corriendo , 12 minutos despues el volvio - vieron .. sienten que el auto esta cerca ,pues ya son las 06:17 am aun no amanece asi que mejor comenzemos!-

Una vez empezamos nuestra busqueda , no parabamos de caminar y no encontrabamos nada!

N- estoy cansada de no encontrar nada!-  
M- sii yo tambien D: .. -  
K- y si descansamos ?-  
J - No mejor sigamos -

M , K Y N - ok - seguiamos nuestra busqueda mire mi reloj 08:09 am era temprano aun , no tenia hambre ni sed , el clima era agradable ya que casi no habia sol por los arboles ...  
J - miren! ahi hay una pieza! - rapidamente miramos el lugar donde senhalaba jeff y siii habia una pieza ahi ... - lo hare yo! :D -  
M- espera! recuerda lo que dijo slender !-

N - si es cierto! - a jeff parecio no importarle y toco la pieza , despues de eso salio una demonio , que parecia un estatua , tenia un tipo de espada , estaba flotando no tenia pies ...  
ESTATUA - QUIEREN LA PIEZA NUMERO 4 ? -  
J - y para que cuernos piensa que vinimos hasta aqui?! -

ESTATUA - TENDRAN QUE VENCERME ! -

M- seee demasiado dificil luego es xD -

K - no te emociones Masky ni tu Jeff ..-

J- BASTA DE TONTERIAS!AAAA! - jeff corrio hacia el con su cuchillo . Y ahi comenzo nuestra lucha , el demonio guardian era rapido pero para jeff era normal , Masky tambien no se preocupaba , para el lo unico nuevo era que sea un demonio , katie corrio hacia el con su espada obviamente el lo esquivo , nuestro objetivo era su corazon el resto estaba de sobra! J - MASKY ! CHICAS! ESCUHEN ! KATIE Y NAOMI ! USTEDES ROMPAN SU CORAZON YO Y MASKY NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL RESTO! -  
K Y N - HI! - me sentia como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo! estaba contenta pero con miedo de morir en este lugar , katie estubo a punto de romper el cristal pero el guardian la golpeo con su espada ...

M - katiee! - Masky ataco sin piedad al guardian , Jeff me hiso un senhal para que aprovecharamos la distraccion del guardian . Intente atacar pero me paso lo mismo que a Katie , en eso jeff se lanzo al guadian y logro romper el crista de su corazon ...  
GUADIAN - ME HAN VENCIDO...- y en eso desaparecio...

J- lo hisimos!-  
M - siii !-

N - que alegria! -

k- SII!- nos abrazamos todos en equipo , "que momento mas epico :'3" despues de eso nos reimos!

M - bueno que hora sooooooonnnnnnnn?-

K - 11:06 am ..-

J - tanto tiempo estubimos peleando con ese guardian ?-

M- sii , pero olvidemonos de eso y tomemos la pieza ! - katie tomo la pieza con su mano , era algo rara , no parecia ser de madera ni de acero .. era de algo diferente ... K- bueno ahora subamos ala cima y pongamosla en su lugar :) -

M , J Y N - ok , - subimos el monte , por el camino nos sentimos aun mas cansados ..

J - Ahora si .. descansemos! afff...-

N - Sii! pero miren! ahi ! caminemos hasta ese rio y nos refresquemos ahi ... -

M , J Y K - BUENA IDEA! - caminamos hasta llegar al rio que quedaba 30 metros o menos de nosotros.. . Una vez llegamos ahi , Masky se tiro al agua asi mismo! jeff hiso lo mismo .. yo y Katie solo observabamos la esena ...

K - al parecer las creepypastas no dan miedo como dice en las historias y videos ... -

N - si , son solo chicos , eso nada mas ..-  
Despues de nuestro pequenho descanso , volvimos a subir , los chicos etaban mojados ! probablemente se engripen xD ..

JEFF POV.

Me sentia algo raro .. Al parecer era yo el que le tenia miedo a esa chica no ella a mi .. como estubo peleando hacerrato .. tal vez ella sea un demonio tambien... Esto es muy confuso , bueno confuso para alguien que solo aprendio a matar ..

J- que horas son ?-

N- 14:13 pm .. -

J- ok - N- ni diras gracias?! - su tono de voz cambio de alegre a .. escalofriante o.o .. Hasta me daba mas miedo que a mi madre cuando decia que su comida no me gustaba...

J - y porque tendria que agradecer ? solo me dijiste la hora -  
N - IDIOTA!-

M Y K - JAJAJAJ -

J - callense! y gra.. gracias! "maldita sea tuve que agradecer a esa mocosa solo por decirme la hora"- despues de eso llegamos a la cima ..

KATIE POV.

Una vez en la cima , pudimos ver esa cueva , entramos .. era oscura pero la luz del dia la iluminaba , tenia una gran roca en el medio de la roca , donde se podia leer borrosamente que decia .. AESCULAPIUS PUZZLE ... eso significaba .. rompecabezas de esculapio ...

M - ahi dice nro 4 asi que ahi tendremos que poner no ? -  
K - si - pusimos la pieza en su lugar y un gran explendor domino la cueva ... Derrepente todo ese explendor desaparecio ...

N - al parecer esa luz aparece una vez que pongamos una pieza del rompecabezas ... -

K -sii -

J - ahora bajemos el monte para asi llegar a casa antes del anochecer ... -

M - si! - bajamos todo el monte nuevamente , yo innevitablemente observaba a Masky y no podia evitar sonrojarme .. Bueno una vez bajamos a cierta distancia .. pudimos sentir el auto o mas bien dicho el anillo ...

NAOMI POV. Ya estabamos hacercandonos al auto eran las 17:38 pm , era algo tarde pero temprano al mismo tiempo ...

N - no puedo creerlo! esta mision me deja demasiado feliz!-

J - pss eso dices ahora, despues te cansaras .. -

M - si jeff tiene razon-

K- pues yo no lo creo ;) -

"MIENTRAS ESTE A TU LADO NUNCA ME CANSARE" (n/A este pensamiento fue pensado xD por katie y naomi al mismo tiempo x3)

Llegamos al auto nos subimos , hisimos el mismo proceso que hicimos para entrar , salimos en direccion al nuestra ciudad y asi cumplimos ...

"EL PRIMER DIA DE NUESTRA MISION!"

(HAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTAAAA AQUI LLEGO EL CAP DE HOY ;D AHHH Y POR CIERTO EL ULTIMOOO PENSAMIENTO LO TUVIERON TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO ;D .. LOS AMO ! AH Y MI MAMA QUISO LEER MI FIC T.T Y NO SE LO DEJE XDDD WEEEEEEEEEEENO BYE GENTE HERMOSA!)


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6! NAOMI ? UNA SACERDOTISA?

NAOMI POV. Masky me dejo en mi casa y por lo visto haria lo mismo con Katie , bueno entre a mi casa nada fuera de lo normal , mi hermana aun no habia llegado , claro aun eran las 18:36 ella ahora viene las 19:00 pm o esa hora salia de la universidad , bueeno subi a mi habitacion y llame a mi papa

*EN LA LLAMADA X3 *

papa : hola hija , que pasa?-

N- hola mi rey! nada nada solo te aviso que estoy en casa -

papa: ahh... sii bueno cuidate mi amor te amo!-

N- yo tambien te amo papiii! bye.. besosss- dicho eso colgue la llamada si si yo y mi papa pareciamos novios xD pero era normal , entre a ducharme ..

JEFF POV.

Ya llegamos a nuestro hogar , masky estaba feliz(? bueno que me importa , entramos a la sala y slender como siemrpe ahi estaba ..

S- hola! que suerte que ya hayan vueltooo... recuperaron una pieza?-

J- sii , y fue cansador! joder! tengo hambre!-  
M- siempre con tus quejas jeff u.u .. Pero slender , noo parecen demonios parecen simples estatuas ..-

S- SI , pero naomi , me di cuenta que ella no puede usar una espada .. -  
M- como sabras eso?-

S- simples.. las espadas tienen conexiones con ben , el dijo que seria mejor que ella usara el arco con flecha , tal vez ella pueda tener el alma de una sacerdotisa del pasado y las flechas talvez puedan tener poderes ... Pero lo que me preocupa es los padres de Katie , ellos es tan mucho en su casa y que pasaria si la descubren..-  
M- ahhhhh ... entonces naomi puede tener el alma de alguna sacerdotisa? y como descubririan a katie ?-

S- si ., am simples , katie no lleva el uniforme escolar puesto..-

J- pffff naomi una sacerdotisa? no lo creo .-. , am y porque simplemente no ponen los uniformes y ya?-

S- tienes razon..-

M- que desastre ..-

S - am diganme , que pieza hallaron .?-

J- la numero 4-

S-ahhh .. suerte chicos ..-

BEN - HEEYY SUERTE QUE YA LLEGARON!-

M- que pasa ben? no creo que tu entusiasmo sea por nuestra llegada ..-

B-si si no es por la llegada de ustedes , pero ya callense debo hablar.. am bueno creo que slender ya les dijo , pues quiero a las chicas esta madrugada , a las 02:00 am , y de aqui se hiran a su mision , ah y por ultimo tienen que venir con su uniforme , bueno slender ya les habra explicado la razon..- dicho eso ben salio corriendo ..

J- ese enano mal nacido! desde cuando cree que me va callar ! desde cuando cree que me dara ordenes!-

S- si no lo decia el lo diria yo- dicho eso slender desaparecio..

M- bueno mejor hagamos lo que nos dijo ... -

J- si aff ni descansar se puede en esta vida! joder!-

NAOMI POV.

Ya eran las 20:35 pm , mi hermana ya volvio hablamos ,cenamos , ya hicimos todo , yo solo queria dormir...

KATIE POV.

Cuando llegue a casa nadie estaba , llame a mama , ella me dijo que se fue al supermercado , poco despues ella ya volvio , yo ya me habia duchado , estaba en la sala sentada en el sofa viendo naruto cap 135 .. Despues llego jessy , ella me jalo hasta su habitacion , me pidio que le explique con lujoo lo que paso pues se lo dije todo y ya.

20:48 pm , estaba muuy cansada , me acoste en mi cama , cerre los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida ...

NAOMI POV.

Senti que alguien me tocaba , abri los ojos y vi era Jeff , pero .. que diablos hacia tratando de despertarme !..

N- que pasa?-

J - lo que pasa es que son las 01:24 am , ben quiere que te vayas a practicar con el arco y flecha , ya que con la espada eres jodida- me enfade con el ultimo comentario aunque tenia razon..- bueno y tambien tu al parecer tienes el alma de una sacerdotisa , y si es asi , puedes hasta poder ponerle poderes a tus flechas , y por ultimo todos loss dias estaras con tu uniforme , ya que tu padre puede estar en tu casa antes de que llegues , si se parece imposible pero eso es cierto..-

N- ahhhh entonces me tendre que ir a practicar ,y de uniforme .-. asch , katie tambien hira?-

J- sii , practicaran con ben hasta la hora de irnos , y es mejor que lleves comida ya que slender perdio los antidotos ..-

N- ahh bueno , y para cuantas personas preparo la comida?-

J- para mi y para vos , ya que probablemente Masky le pida a Katie ,-

N- ahh buenoo , esperame un momento , me pondre mi uniforme y preparare algo -

J- pero rapido! ese enano es impaciente !-

N- mira quien habla- dicho eso agarre mi uniforme , entre al banho y simplemente me cambie , me lave la cara , no puude ni ducharme , porque jeff golpeaba la puerta apurandome . Sali enfadada no le di ni bola y baje las escaleras , el me siguio .

N- bueno esto es para el desayunno - dije sacando del refrigerador dos jugos , del estante dos papas fritas ,- esto para el almuerzo- sacando nuevamente del refrigerador dos cocas , del estante 2 fideos istantaneos y palitos chinos , - esto para la merienda - sacando del estante dos doritos grandes - y por ultimo - hirviendo agua en la hervidora y poniendo en un termito , despues de eso quite del refrigerador agua fria ..- LISTO! :D!-

J- pero como piensas llevar todo eso?-

N- en mi mochila ;D - subi a mi habitacion , jeff me ayudo a llevar todo hasta alla , meti todo en mi mochila , mire la hora 01:47 am ...

J- vamonos ! antes de que sea la hora-

N - hi!

Una vez llegamos en el bosque estaban ahi , masky , slender , katie y ben ..

B- justo 2 minutos antes.. bueno comenzemos! , Naomi , ven - camine hacia el - toma - me dijo dandome un arco con unas flechas , - sabes usarlos no?-

N- no tanto-

B- pues.. yo te ensenho n.n -

M- ps ps Jeff .. no crees que ben esta demasiado carinhoso con Naomi?-

J- noce y no me importa.-

M- ok -

B- bueno ahora , toma una flecha y ya sabes , lanzala ..-

N- ok ..- suspire profundo y la lanze , lanze hacia un arbol .. fue inpactante la velocidad y fuerza que tenia la flecha ..

B- wow! eres muy increible !.-

S - si fue muy bueno-

K- genial!-

J-tsk me da igual con tal que mates a algo con eso-  
M- maravilloso!-

N - am ben.. que esa fuerza no era de la flecha?-  
B- noo! eso es el poder de..-

S- melodi , la sacerdotisa melodi weids ...-

N - pero que diablos ? -

M- lo q escuchaste.-

N - no entiendo .. quien es esa?-

S- Mira , en realidad , no era un sacerdote el que peleo con el shinigami , si no que era melodi , ella estaba enamorada del shinigami..-

K- y porque lucho contra el?-

S- porque ella antes de pelear con el ,no estaba enterada de que era, hasta que claaro , no falta el que te arruina la vida , y bueno ese era un demonio llamado ERK , el estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa , y la mintio , dijo que el shinigami solo estaba con ella para matarla, dijo que una vez que ella se distrajiera la mataria , eso llevo al cabo que melodi llego a odiar al shinigami . Cierto dia el shinigami estaba por el monte y se encontro con melodi .

FLASH BACK MELODI - quien eres en realidad?! - dijo entre sollozos ..

SHINIGAMI- mira.. melodi .. yo , no soy un humano y..-

MELODI- callate! matare a todos de tu especie ! acabare con todo ser sobrenatural! -

SHINIGAMI- melodi? porque ? ellos no existen soy solo yo..-

MELODI- mientes! - llorando - muere! FIN DE FLASH BACK ..

Slender- y asi comenzo su larga lucha , melodi antes de su muerte , juro volver a la vida y dar una oportunidad a alguien mas ...

N- slender.. esto no es malo? .. digo .. si tengo esa alma .. entonces..-

S- tranquila.. melodi juro dar la oportunidad a alguien mas , asi que ese alguien eres tu..-

J- no puedo creer que tengo aqui en frente a un sacerdotisa... in cre i ble .-

M - ya callate JEFF! -

K - aunque sea eso es bueno n.n .. tendras el poder de alguien especial en ti.. -

S- eso no es todo..-

B , M , J , K Y N - QUE?! -

S- Katie tiene el alma de un ninja , es por eso que eres habil con la espada..-  
K -wow!-

N - genial! -

B - bueno creo que no hace falta decir mas .. tienen ahi un equipo perfecto!-

J- ahora se supone eso? pues este equipo siempre fue perfecto gracias a mi! -

M - no sobres jeff JAJAJAJ-

TODOS MENOS JEFF- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA -

J- LOS MANDARE A DORMIR!-

S- ya basta... ahora vayanse , son las 03:29 , aprovechen y asi lleguen mas temprano .. -

M , J , K , N - hi! -

B- adioss... naomi.. cuidate!-

N- gracias ben n.n !- subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al monte .. Yo estaba soprendida , tenia el alma de una sacerdotisa , algo genial!..

MASKY POV.

Como siempre , manejaba a todo lo que daba mi acelerador , claro eso asustaba a las chicas , pero ni me importo xD , y me doy cuenta de que a ben le gusta naomi , y a este paso , quien gane aqui sera ben , pero quien le gusta a naomi? se lo preguntare ..

-Naomi quien te gusta?- pregunte sin mas , manejando...

N- AM porque lo pregun- no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpio katie..

K- le gusta santi :D - dijo esta con una sonrisa mayor que la de jeff o.o , pero quien patas era santi?

M- encerio? y quien ese es?-

N- un chico quien ya olvide ...-

J- segura?- pregunto jeff .. pero porque caramba jeff se metio?

N- aff en realidad no , pero...-  
M- te gusta! eso era lo unico que necesitaba saber - interrumpiendola , hiba a velocidad baja ahora ya que no tenia apuros - y dime .. porque dijiste que ya lo olvidaste?-

N- ya que son mis mejores amigos les dire-

J- a mi no me incluyas ..- note a jeff algo celoso? no lo creo..

N- pues no lo escuches! , bueno el .. el siempre prefirio a mi hermana .. tsk , nunca le dije lo que sentia por el , el.. - entre sollozos - dijo que nunca estaria con alguien como yo! - mire por el espejo y note que naomi estaba llorando .. me dio algo de pena ...

M - perdon naomi.. no queria que ..-

N - no importa - dijo secandose las lagrimas - de todas formas el y yo somos como agua y aceite n.n - naomi .. era muy buena .. y linda.. como ese chico no la quiso ...

J- bueno pues .. asi es la vida..- con ese comentario de jeff me quede en shock aunque no del todo pues sabia de quien se referia ...

N - apuremos el paso masky! :D - naomi me sonrio .. eso hiso que me alegrara...

M - hi! JAAJA- acelere a lo maximo los chicas y jeff estaban plasmadas ...

K- maaasskyy! para! T.T-

M-JAJAJA NO SEAN GATITOS ASUSTADOS! YA LLEGAMOSS! - dije frenando en la carretera , esta vez jeff bajo del auto y solto el cercado , entre con el auto , el lo volvio a unir y luego se subio , eran como otros 2 kilometros llegar al monte asique acelere todo el maximo de nuevo , esuche gritos de las chicas, pero jeff... el estaba muy callado .. sera por lo de santi ? no creo ya que a el senhor todo asesino le gusta naomi asch!...  
Bajamos del auto la primera en bajar fue katie ella me gritaba y gritaba...

K - MASKY! ESTAS LOCO?! NO ENCERIO AHORA SE LA RAZON DEL CUAL ERES UNA CREEPY ! - M - JAJJAJA BASTA! - dije y la jale para abrazarla , note que mi corazon se aceleraba y el de ella tambien... ella estaba quieta luego reacciono , me empujo y...

K- tontoooo - dijo sonrojada .. tan bella se veia...

N - aww linda pareja hacian cuando estaban abrazadosss *w* -

K- para ! jaja naomii!-

J - ya basta ! caminen , son las 04:03 am , mejor hagamos nuestra mision rapido para asi volver pronto a casa - note el noto de voz de jeff muy frio y cortante...

M- mejor hagamos lo que dijo - dije alas chicas en susurro..

K- que demonios le pasa a ese?-

N- noce y no quisiera saber- M- mejor solo caminemos... - "jeff .. estaras enfadado o celoso"

{HAAAAAASTA AQUIIII :DD OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ! Y COMO VEN NAOMI TIENE EL ALMA DE LA SACERDOTISA DE MI IMAGINACION YA QUE ESA SACERDOTISA NO EXISTE XD , BUEEEEEEEENOP ESTARA JEFF CELOSO? SANTI ESTARA EN PELIGRO? PUES LO SABRAN SI SIGUEN LEYENDO XD Y AHH POR SI SE PREGUNTAN , LA FOTO DEL FIC LO DIBUJE YO :'D NO DIBUJO TAN BIEN , PERO EN LA DE ANTES SOLO ESTABA JEFF , PERO COMO VEN AHORA ESTAN , JANE , MASKY , NAOMI , KATIE Y JEFF , Y JANE ES LA QUE ESTA ABRAZADA A JEFF .. SI SI JANE?! SI , ELLA APARECERA , PERO ... NO SE PREOCUPEN , MASKY ES EL DE NARAJAN (OBVIO NO?) Y KATIE ES LA QUE TIENE UNA ESPADA , NAOMI SOLO DIBUJE SU CARA , AHH Y TAMBIEN! DIBUJE EN FORMA ANIME YA QUE NO SABIA COMO HACERLO EN REALISTA ,PERO IMAGINENSE QUE SON PERSONAS DE VERDAD HEE.. XD LOS AMOS BYE! }


	7. Chapter 7

HOLAAA ~~! PERDON SI NO SUBI RAPIDO ESTE CAP . ES QUE MI HERMANA VOLVIO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS EL SABADO T.T Y YO USO SU COMPUTADORA YA QUE LA MIA TIENE MI ABUELO T. NO SE SI SUBIRE RAPIDO , PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO Y MIS VACACIONES SE ESTAN TERMINANDO Y DEBO HACER MIS TAREAS ! PERO ESO ME VALE UN CUERNO X3 BUEEEENO ESTE ES EL CAP NUMEERO 7~!

NAOMI POV.

Bueno jeff estaba muy noce ... malhumorado (? quien sabe , el hiba en la punta , unos 10 metros de nosotros y hiba a paso rapido , me intente hacercar a el ...

N- jeff , que pasa ?-

J-que quieres ? - su tono daba miedo...

N- na..nada , pero porque estas tan frio?- pero que estupida pregunta! el era un asesino ..

J- que te importa - con ese ultimo comentario me enfade ! "que demonio le entro a este!"

N- jeff! porque estas tan asi noce estas de mal humor!-

J- ya callate! o te matare !-

N- pues hazlo! quien te ataja! - jeff me tomo de la munheca y me jalo hasta un arbol y ahi me acorralo ..

J- pues lo hare! muere! - mi corazon palpitaba rapido y jeff me tomaba muy fuerte de la munheca que hasta podria rompermela .. me dolia y tenia miedo..

N- matame de una vez! que eres cobarde! eso querias ! matarme desde siempre! PUES HAZLO YA! - noce de donde mierda se me salian esas palabras yo sinceramente estaba loca , sabia que jeff era capaz de hacerlo , pero aun asi no me importo , porque aunque sea moriria en sus manos...

J - AL INFIERNO! - solo vi como jeff also su cuchilla , cerre los ojos , un fuerte ruido se oyo a mi lado , cuando abri mis ojos vi a jeff estaba casi recostado por mi cuello , podia sentir su respiracion estaba muy agitada , mire a mi lado , ahi estaba la cuchilla , clavada por el arbol ...

N - jeff ...- susurre ...

J - naomi .. perdon - dicho es jeff me solto la munheca la observe estaba roja! mire a jeff , saco su cuchilla y se sento en un tronco que estaba cerca de nosotros , me sente al lado de el ..

N - jeff no te preocupes n.n - le dedique una calida sonrisa ..

J - por poco te mate ... -

N - pues.. yo busque que lo hagas asi que perdoname n.n-

J- ya .. ok ..- en eso llegan masky y katie estaban asustados ...

M - wow! en un momento se estan por matar y ahora se piden disculpas .. esto si es una novela... *-* -

K - porque ? que paso?-

J - nada continuemos -

TODOS MENOS JEFF - HI! -

MASKY POV .

Jeff , me pregunto que te ha hecho naomi .. su tono de voz volvio a ser el normal , el normal jeff , seguiamos nuestro camino ...

M- que hora son ?-

K- 04 : 36 am n.n -

M - GRACIAS! -

K - DENADA n.n! -

N- am no es algo cansador buscar algo y no encontrar ?-

J - si , pero veamos el lado bueno , para ustedes no hay colegio , para mi no tengo que soportar a ben y masky igual -

K- si eso es cierto , am y porque te llevas mal con ben?-

J - porque es insoportable -

N- cuantos anhos tieene ben?-

M- su edad actual y eterna bueno ya que es un fantasma , tiene 13 anhos ( n/a noce cuantos anhos tieene ben pero en mi fic tiene 13 xD) y porque lo preguntas?-

N - noce ,porque solo lo pregunte y sally ? -

J- sally solo tiene 7 anhos -

N - ahhh...-

K - chicos .. eso alli no es una pieza ? -

J- si! vamos! - corrimos hacia donde estaba la pieza , esta vez masky la toco , salio de ella otra estatua demoniaca , al parecer hiva de ser demasiado facil ya que era el numero 2 .

D.E. NUMERO 2 . - VIENEN POR LA PIEZA?-

K - no solo pasabamos por aqui.. pues claro! -

D. 2. - MOCOSA PAGARAS POR USAR EL SARCASMO EN MI PRESENSIA -

M - si si como sea - masky ataco brutalmente ala estatua rompiendo de imediato su corazon ... - LOGREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

N - sii! ahora subamos a la cima , y asi podremos llegar mas rapido en casa n.n!-

K- si! -

J - genial masky! - volvimos a darnos ese abrazo epico , y despues subimos , no descansamos aun ni habia amanecido ..

N- o es mi impresion o la hora pasa muy despacio -

M - solo hacemos todo muy rapido ! :3 -

N - ah jajajaj , am y si llegamos temprano , pasemos la tarde en casa quieren?-

J- da igual -

M- siii !-

K- ajam! :3- subimos la cima , estabamos en laa puuuuuuunnntaa entramos en la cueva , vimos a la gran roca , masky era el que tenia la pieza asi que la puso ahi , el gran esplendor ...

M- esta , ahora bajemos o primero desayunemos porque tengo hambre T.T - mire la hora 06:54 am ...

N -si , ya van a ser las 07:00 am , asi que desayunemos y volvamos a bajar, asi almorzaremos en mi casa , mejor no creen?-

K , M Y J - OK - desayunamos , milagrosamente katie trajo lo mismo que yo ;D ! bueno despues del desayuno solo nos procedimos a caminaar pasaron mas o menos dos horas , 08:03 am , el camino era muuuuuuuuuuuy largo! nos faltaban mas o menos 2 horas para bajar hasta el auto , no hablabamos de nada!

J -am no creen que es demasiado aburrido? -

M- sii !-

K - de acuerdo con ustedes! -

N- am dime jeff , cuentanos algo de tu vida privada , am tuviste novia ?-

J- no ... - note que el tono de voz de jeff cambio de normal a desanimado ..

N- perdon si te hice recordar algo...-

J - pff no me importa.. -

K - am maskyy! y desde cuando viven con slender... -

M- hace 5 anhos .-

K- ahhh - platicabamos de tonterias hasta que alfiiin llegamos al auto , entramos , masky manejaba como siempre , luego de salir a la carretera , masky empezo a acelerar como siempre ..

N - masky que no puedes conducir despaciio?-

M - no es divertido asi! -

J - ajaja cierto! - no tardamos ni 30 minutos en llegar a mi casa , bajamos del auto , dejamos nuestras armas en el , jeff se tuvo que poner su capucha , para asi nadie darse cuenta de quien era , abri la puerta de mi casa , no habia nadiee en ella , mire el reloj 10:28 am , todos entraron , cerre la puerta con llave y me sente en el sofa..

N - que quieren hacer ?-

M- ahhhh am y si jugamos algo?-

J- que por ejemplo?-

K- ya se! porque no jugamos las escondidas?-

M- sii! -

N- si ! buena idea! la casa es suficientemente grande! solo no debemos entrar en la habitacion de mi hermana y de mi padree , y no vale salir afueera ok? -

TODOS MENOS NAOMI- hi! -

N- quien se queda ?-

K- hagamos esto - katie abrio su bolso y saco papelitos , escribio en ellos nuestros nombres - bueno ahora por favor naomi agarra un papel , ahi el nombre que te salga tendra que quedarse ok ?-

N- ok - saque un papelito - katie. -

K- quee? am ok D: -

M - JAJAJJAAJAJAJ VOS HICISTE EL JUEGO Y VOS MISMA TE QUEDASSS XDDD!-

K - YA! aqui me quedo ! encondanse, hasta 50 contare . ok 1.. 2... 3... 4...- mientras katie contaba yo solo accedi a esconderme xD era divertido ya que nunca me encontraba :3 , estaba escondida detras de un armario , masky estaba desesperado , le hice una senhal y vino junto a mi ..

N - quedate aqui shh...- vi como jeff paso corriendo por donde estabamos y entro en el banho , pero .. algo se habia caido del bolsillo de jeff , era un papel , probablemente katie ya habia contado todo , pero la curiosidad me mato y me fui recoji el papel y volvi a mi escondite ..

N - que esto - observando a masky , pude notar asombro en su rostro ..

N- una foto ... pero quien este este chico y esta chica ?- estaba confundida porque jeff no podia ser ese chico..

M- es jeff ... y ... jane...-

{HAAAAAAAASTA AQUIII! BUEENO QUEDO ABURRIDO D: Y DISCULPENME POR ESO! Y RESPONDERE A TU COMENTARIO QUERIDA AMIGA KELLY , AM JANE SOLO APARECERA EN UNOS CAP ,PERO ELLA SOLO TRATARA DE MATAR A JEFF , AUNQUE JEFF AUN NO LA HAYA OLVIDADO ;D , Y CREO QUE VIAJARE ASI QUE NOCE SI PODRE SUBIR MAS CAP'S :C BYE! CUIDENSE }


	8. Chapter 8

PERDONENME! ESS QUEE NI VIAJE D: MI PAPA NOMAS DESCARGO SU NOVELA COREANA :P EN LA PC DE MI HERMANA Y NO ME DEJA MAS USAAR T.T ! BENHO BENHO , ME ESFORZE PARA PODER ESCRBIIIIRRR! :'D

CAP 8.

MASKY . POV .

Ay DIOS! jeff... como puedes tener una foto con jane ? ...

N - am y quien es jane ?-

M- am era su prima n.n ..- menti pero no sabia si era capaz de creerme..

N - ahh... -

K- kya! les encontreee! . JAJAJAJ - katie nos habia encontrado , despues de esoo , busco a jeff , lo encontro y asi seguimos jugando , pero yo no era capaz de concentrarme pensando en jane y jeff...

N- am chicos , no creen que es mejor preparar algo para el almuerzoo? bueno ya son las 12:01 pm -

M- am sii , pero quien cocinara?-

K- yo! -

J- espero que no se queme la cocina u.u-

k- jeff! -

NAOMI POV.

Jajajajaj que simpatico , katie es un desastre en la cocina , segun ella queria preparar tallarines ? JAJAJAJ espero que no queme nada xD

K- aaschhhhhhhh! es la 545641521 vez! que intento hacer ! pff , mejor pidamos algo por deliveri si ?-

M - JAJAJAJ sabia que usted no sabia cocinar xD-

K- asch solo digo que es mas rapido por pedido jum!-

N- JAJJA CIERTO XD-

J- JAJAJA COMO DIGAS! - despues de reirnos lo suficiente de katie , pedimos dos pizzas a domiciliario , compramos coca y comimos , nos seguiamos riendo , hasta que nos aburrimos :P

N- chicos .. manhana , quiero irme al colegio -

J- pues es mejor -

K- si yo tambien quiero ir-

M- vale santi xD oh! perdon digo naomi n.n xD- sabia muy bien que masky solo dijo eso para moolestarme aunque no me causo gracia alguna :C

N- si si como sea xD - pasamos la tarde jugando play , ya era de noche , los chicos se fueron antes de que llegue dani , katie se fue con masky que le acompanho hasta su casa , bueno yo solo subi a mi habitacion , agarre algo de ropa y me duche , estaba cansada , no habia dormido la noche anterior , prepare todo mis utiles escolares , y mi uniforme puse en la lavarropa , luego de eso quite mi uniforme extra y lo planche , deje todo practicamente listo! despues baje a la cocina , tome un jugo y unos doritos , volvi a mi habitacion comia mi doritos mientras pensaba... "tantas cosas pasaron.. aschh no creo poder olvidar esto nunca n.n ! estoy feliz de que mi leyenda urbana favorita sea real y que sea mi amigo , aunque se que es capaz de matarme n.n' ... Poco despues me he quedado dormida , senti la sensacion de que alguien me observava , no le di importancia , hasta que escuche pasos , por mi habitacion ..

- jeff ? eres tu?- pregunte algo adormilada .. *zombie xD*

-... no .. soy yo naomi n.n sooy ben - dijo ben.. espera que cara*** hacia ben aqui?! ..

N- que pasa ben ? si viniste por las armas la tiene masky en el auto ..-

B- am no es por eso , solo quise verte n.n - ese comentario hiso que me sonrojee! .

N- ahh jaja . am encerio?.. que lindo de tu parte n.n-

B - am si talvez... am dime manhana no iran al monte cierto?-

N- no , manhana pienso en ir al coolegio ..-

B - ahh entonces no te vere n.n -

N- eso creo..-

B- naomi .. ya son las 01: 47 am , no es algo tarde ? .. debes dormir , asique te dejo , buenas noches te.. adios! n.n- me dejo algo confundida..

N- adios ben... - fue lo unico que logre decir , despues de eso , me quede dormida ya otravez ! ..

Desperte. nada fuera de lo normal habia pasado , eran las 07:00 am , bueno a esa hora sono mi alarma , me levante y entre al banho , me di una ducha rapida , me puse el uniforme y baje , me sorprendio lo que vi cuando llegue a la sala , ahi estaban..

N- mama... mikad .. -susurre... no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mi rostro.. corri a ellos y los abraze , hace 3 anhos no los veia ni sabia nada de elloss..

MAMA- naomi! hija !-

MIKAD- hermana! - estaba llorando no lo podia creer ... y lo que mas me sorprendio es que , mi papa.. mi papa... pudo dejar que mama entre a casa..

- he hablado con tu padre hija n.n yo y tu hermano tendremos un viaje a espanha , junto a tu tia .. pero.. queria verlas antes de irme..- dijo mi madre con su tono tranquilo de siempre , mi mama era hermosa! no habia cambiado , pero si estaba mas bella , ya no tenia los ojos inchados.. antes ..cuando viviamos juntos ,mi papa la reganhaba varias veces , hasta llego a golpearla ..

MIKAD - hermana! mira ya he crecido ! tengo 10 anhos! soy mucho mas lindo no lo creess?-

N - am siiiii ! mi bebe! - admito que por mas que nos peleabamos a muerte en los viejos tiempos lo he extranhado , el primer anho sin ellos llore durante 2 meses .

MAMA-... naomi .. como has estado? y por cierto. tu hermana la salude durante la madrugada ella ya se fue n.n-

N- am yo he estado bastante bien .. aunque papa casi no esta en casa , practicamente solo lo veo los domingos.. y tu mama?-

MAMA - he estado demasiado bien hija .. bueno es hora de que te vayas ... te veo mas tarde y.. estube hablando recien con katie y ella me dijo que seguias queriendo al hermano del ex novio de tu hermana ..- si si santi tenia un hermano mayor , que era novio de mi hermana , pero cuando cortaron quedaron como mejores amigos.. raro no?..

N- mama! jaja xD - la abraze y luego tome mi mochila , me despedi y me fui al colegio.. Una vez que llegue , entre a mi salon .. no estaba nadie .. solo estaba el .. aff santiago...

N- hola .. - salude , desviando la mirada para que el no notara mi sonrojo..

Santi- hola naomi , quiero invitarte a un cita el sabado osea manhana :D - estaba sorprendida , el se acerco a mi , pero por alguna razon , no estaba tan nerviosa..

N- am claro ..- el se acerco y me dio un beso , en la mejilla ..

S- ok nos vemos el sabado bye! debo ir a clases...-

N - vale n.n- santi .. el era un anho mayor que yo , y ahora entendi mas o menos la razon de la cual estaba en mi grado .. me alegre . pero no tanto..

TIM - geeniaal quien esta de citaa? - mire hacia la puerta y ahi estaban tim y katie , ah por cierto , debiamos llamarle por el nombre tim , para que no levanten sospechas ..

K- aww! por fin!- katie al parecer estaba mas emocionada que yo

N- asch , es solo un encuentro nada mas...-

K Y T -JAJAJAJJA- me molesto , no entendia que le causaba tanta risa a esos dos ..

N- ya basta! - dije algo sonrojada , ellos seguian molestandome , aunque no me afectaba tanto , haaasta que llego Raichel ... pero por alguna razon , estaba muy silenciosa..

RAICHEL - hola a todos .. - que?! la barbie saludandonos sin insultos eso si es una maldicion xD

T- hola , soy tim , que pasa ? no te burlaras hoy? - note la preocupacion en el rostro de tim ...

R - am no es naada solo no tengo ganas de hacerlo... - am despues de eso sono el timbre , y llego el professor de historia T.T ! las clases pasaron aburriidiissssiiimas y yo no podia concentrarme pensando en lo que haria el sabado... Porfin sono el timbre de la salida , estaba con katie y tim ..

T- debo irme , tengo reunion familiar JAJAJJA-

K- ajajaj sii claro adios tim-

N- adios .. saludos a todos! -

T - adios chicas - dicho eso tim salio corriendo en direccion a su casa .. Yo como siempre estaba ahi con katie..

K - naomi .. por fin saldras con santi awww!-

N - no me emociona ,despues de todo es solo un encuentro nada mas.. y en mas , santi es un chico popular no creo que se fije en mi ..-

K - seee ajajaj como digas , bueno me voy adios!-

N- byee! - los padres de katie la venian a buscar , mi papa lo hacia antes , por miedo aque me escapara ,pero cambio y le ordene a que me dejara caminar en paz! , pero los padres de katie sooon sobre protectores , ciertas veces me obligan a irme con ellos aunque yo me niego y me disculpo .. Aff , seguia caminando ... " santi , que estas planeando.." , ya habia oscurecido , yo solo caminaba... sin darme cuenta termine en el parque.. El viento soplaba muy fuerte...

- no tienes miedo a resfriarte ? - dijo una voz muy familiar ..

N- tranquilo santi .. no es nada.. y que haces aqui?-

S- nada..solo estaba aburrido y.. manhana paso por ti a las 18:00 pm , vamos a un concierto si? -

N- ahh .. am a cual?-

S- al de tokio hotel ..-

N- claro! . Pero el problema es mi hermana , dira que es algo peligroso...- dije desanimada..

S- entonces.. que tal irnos al shopping a ver una pelicula , no mejor a un teaatro! en el teatro rubins va a ver un teatro del arca de noe , con animales de verdad! sera genial!-

N -sii , buena idea , debo irme nos vemos manhana..- dije , pero antes de irme santi me detubo.

S- adios n.n - dijo sujetandome la mano... luego me solto y fuimos en direccion contraria .. estaba feliz!, llegue a casa , mire la hora 18:42 pm.. "tanto tiempo estube con santi?" ... Subi a mi habitacion , entre a ducharme , sali con un short negro de tela fina y una remera de nirvana , me sente en mi cama... estaba confundida.. demasiado talvez... "me pregunto.. porque no estube nerviosa cuando santi me hablo.." yo siempre me ponia nerviosa y esas cosasa , pero. que esta pasando? ... sin darme cuenta me dormi ! sin cenar xP ..

-... despiertaa...-

N- huh? ben? que haces..? - no entendia que hacia ben aqui!

B- perdon n/n solo quise verte.. -

N- no importa..- mire la hora aun eran las 20:36 ..- no tienes miedo de que mi hermana te vea?-

B- no , despues de todo , entre a tu habitacion con su persimo ..-

N- ahh . bueno ... am tengo suenho , pero aun no he cenado T.T-

B- toma..- ben me paso unos de esos antidotos que crei que ya no tenia..- encontre uno de estos entre mis cosas n.n-

N- gracias! - luego de eso lo abraze! , admito que ben era muy lindo , era rubio de ojos azules xD *-* !

B- de..nada..- dijo nerviosamente , le sonrei ,

N- ben , te importa si me duermo ? tu puedes irte cuando quieras...- dije acostandome nuevamente en mi cama..

B- vale n.n ...- cerre los ojos , senti como si ben se fuera sentando en mi cama , y asi me quede dormida , olvidando por completo que mama estaba..

N- MAMA! - mi respiracion estaba agitada.. tuve un mal suenho.. no podia creer que despues de 3 anhos volvi a ver a mi hermano y mi madre .. y ni me fui junto a ellos , me levante rapidamente .. mire la hora 22:56 pm , mire a todos lados , ben ya se habia hido , corri por el pasillo buscando la habitacion en la que se encontraba mi madre.. Pero no estaba ahi.. Empeze a gritar..

DANI- que pasa? naomi !?- estaba llorando , queria ver a mi mama...

N- dani! mama?! donde esta?! - tenia la respiracion bastante agitada.. No podia parar de gritar..

D- mama esta en un hotel... le tenia miedo a que papa le intentaara quitar a mikad asi que se fueron a otro lado.. - dijo dani intentando calmarme...

N- quiero verla .. en que hotel esta?- estaba mas tranquila..

D- ven te llevare..- dani me levanto del suelo , llamo a un taxi , me llevo al hotel en donde estaba mi madre...

MAMA- QUE PASA?! ES tarde.. -

N- mama! - dije abrazandola..

M- tranquila mi bebe, estoy bien .. no llores... -

N- cre..crei que.. te .. ha..bias hido -

M- me hire el lunes.. asi que no te preocupes.. me contaron lo de tu cita manhaana , asique porfavor no llores... o si no te saldra ojeras n.n- eso hiso que paraara de llorar .. le sonrei , mi mama sique sabia como tranquilizarme..

N - mama ! jaja -

M - deben volver a casa .. adios.. es peligroso y tarde tambien...- nos despedimos de mi mama y volvimos .. Dani estubo con migo en mi habitacion hasta que me quedara dormida... Al dia siguiente desperte.. estaba mas tranquila .. y feliz. Entre al banho me duche y todaa esa onda , cuando sali mire la hora 11:16 am , " ya es tarde n.n" baje las escaleras en direccion a la cocina , y ahi estaba dani ...

D- hola ..-

N- hola n.n- me sente junto a ella , que por lo visto estaba desayunando..

D- quieres desayunar?-

N - ajaam! - desayunamos todo , luego cada una se fue a su habitacion.. Yo me dispuse a hacer las tareas para asi poder pasar el dia de manhana con mi madre.. Cuando termine mis tareas ya eran las 15:47 pm , me asuste , tenia que prepararme..

Entre al banho me di una ducha lenta , lave mi cabello , sali del banho , lo seque , lo arregle , que por cierto me hise un peinado recogido con rizos , era hermoso! o eso creia .-. , bueeno no sabia bien que vestido ponerme , asique me puse mi vestidito , que la parte de arriba era el estilo de una camisa , y la de abajo era de seda colo negro , me llega hasta un poco sobre la rodilla , me puse unos tacones color negro y eso fue todo .

Escuche tocar el timbre , mire la hora 17:56 pm "santi :D" , me despedi de mi hermana , agarre mi bolso , cuando abri la puerta , ahi estaba el , con un traje formal , en su auto , si si el tenia un auto uno de color rojo era un tipo de ferrari? no lo se .

S- te ves muy linda , vamonos..-

N- gracias n.n - el me abrio la puerta , entre a su auto , estaba algo incomoda ya que el silencio era visible ... Cuando porfin llegamoss...

S- bajad .. - dijo abriendo la puerta del auto , era todo un caballero!

N- gracias...- entramos , el teatro era increible! todo era hermoso.. cuando la funsion acabo ya eran las 21:36 pm .. - algo tarde no crees?-

S- sii , vamos ..- subimos al auto , hasta llegar al parque .. - quedemonos aqui un rato si?-

N- claro..- el se acerco a mi...

S- naomi... te quiero decir algo..- estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro... estabamos a punto de besarnos xP pero retrosedi , estando a una distancia bieen adecuada.. - perdon.. yo no debi..-

N- ya no importa..- se volvio a acercar , pero esta vez , me abrazo..- santi...- susurre , divise a lo lejos .. una persona estaba ahi.. esa persona ... era .. "JEFF"

{ HAAAAAAAAAAAASTA AQUI! PORFAVOR COMENTEN ;D HARAN MUY FELIZ A YO! ME HE ESFORZADO BASTANTE EN ESTO T.T NI PUEDO VER MI ANIME PORQUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIRLO .. ESPERO QUE NO SE ABURRAN.. AM Y TAMBIEN ... LO QUE ESTA EN ESTE FIC ES PARTE DE MI VIDA... YA QUE BASICAMENTE QUITANDO A LAS CREEPYPASTAS ES LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA! SOLO QUE MIS PADRES NO ESTAN SEPARADOS *POR AHORA* Y.. BUEENO , AHH TAMBIEN TENGO UN NUEVO CORTE U.U ME PAREZCO A MI HERMANA ;D AUNQUE MI HERMANA ES DANI , ELLA ES PERFECTA *-* !

INNER - DIFERENTE A TI NO?

YO- CALLATE *CON CARA DE JODETE* - BUEEEEEEEEEENO HASTA AQUI! BESOS BYE!}


	9. Chapter 9

**holaaa ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO :D Y PERDON NO PUDE SUBIR LOS CAPS AL FINAL LOS EXPLICARE ;D**

**CAP 9 .**

**NAOMI POV.**

Me separe rapido de santi , volvi a mirar y jeff habia desaparecido.. en donde se habra hido ? ...

S- naomi.. quieres salir con migo..- No me sorprendio tanto.. pero, por alguna razon , no estaba nerviosa..

N- no .. noce...-

S- piensa si ? tomate tu tiempo..- el solo sonrio ..- vamonos ya , no quisera ver la cara de tu hermana por haber tardado jajaja-

N- si jaja - subimos al auto , estabamos en un incomodo silencio.. cuando porfin llegamos a casaa.. Me despedi y entre... Me parecio raro , nadie estaba , ni el viento.."en donde se habra hido?" Marque el numero de mi hermana ..

*EN LA LLAMADA*

N- hola dani , en donde estas ?-

D- en lo de Cristina , no voy a irme a casa , tengo un proyecto que hacer , manhana por la noche volvere a casa bye!-

N- ok chau - corte la llamada , a mi me dejaba feliz que dani no este .. Subi a mi habitacion y me cambie de ropa , me puse un short de tela y una sin mangas de nirvana .

Me sente en mi cama y puse musica en mi celular , observe la hora 23:05 pm . "ya es tarde" ... Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida .. De pronto mi celular vibro , eso hiso que me despertara ... "bateria baja" " tanto asi escuche musica? no ce" .

Me levante para buscar mi cargador , pero ahi me di cuenta de que habia alguien en mi habitacion .. era jeff.  
J - naomi que haces ?-

N-hola jeff , pues nada buscando mi cargador ..-

J-ah , manhana es domingo , y nos tenemos que ir en nuestra mision , eso fue lo que me dijo slender y me pidio que te avisara - estaba a punto de irse..

N- gracias jeff! y dime.. que hacias en el parque ?-

J-nada solo caminaba...- dicho eso jeff salto de la ventana , lo vi irse y desaparecer en la oscuridad... Por alguna razon , me sentia bien cuando estaba con jeff...Pero que estoy diciendo ? ... Me acoste .. y volvi a dormir..

Eran las 04:01 am .. estaba cansada , y no queria ir , pero sentia un cierto presentimiento de que algo hiba a suceder hoy , entre al banho y me di una ducha rapida , sali , me vesti , baje lentamente a la cocina , por si acaso mi padre podria estar y si eso sucede sera mi fin x.x , prepare todo , guarde en mi mochila , abri la puerta estaba lista para irme .. Por el camino , me sentia observada , no me importo , solo segui mi camino , cuando por fin llegue al bosque , me encontre con ben..

B-hola! los demas ya estan viniendo -

N-hola, ah si seguro jaja- ben era taan adorable .. En eso llego katie junto con masky , pero vinieron a pie , despues llego jeff y slender , me sorprendio.. jeff estaba lleno de sangre...

M- hola a todos ! wow! jeff creo que te divertiste !-

J- si demasiado tal vez...- me daba algo de miedo.. empeze a imaginar que jeff pudo haber matado a .. - y para que sepan , mate a un ladron que me encontre en la calle.- con esa ultima frase me alivie tanto...

S-bueno chicos , no es hora de matar , es hora de su mision , bayense! - M , K , N Y J - SI! - me despedi de ben y el sr slender , subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al monte , por el camino no habia nada fuera de lo normal .. cuando por fin llegamos ..

M-bajeeeeen!-

K- ya callate! -

J- jajaja-

N- jaja?- subimos al monte .."que silencio.." ya estabamos muy ariba , digamos que unos 120 metros para arriba ...

J- quien esta ahi?! -

M- jeff , que pasa ?- no entendiamos nada..

J- que no se dan cuenta ?! alguien nos esta siguiendo! desde la manhana! -

N- jeff , jamas me di cuenta..-

K - yo tampoco..-

J- basta de juegos! muestrate ahora!-

X- .. eres astuto jeff...- detras de unos arboles , salio una chica , tenia la cara tan blanca como la de jeff , tenia un vestido de color rojo y lila , era uno al estilo princesa (n/a como esta en mi dibujo) ..

J- que demonios?! -

M- jane?!-

N- que?! ella la prima de jeff?! que hace aqui?! - no entendia.. jane , ella no se parece nada en absoluto con la chica de la foto..

J- ja! ella no es mi prima naomi...- " que?! "

Jane- exacto... jeff.. cumplire mi venganza ..- de que carambas hablaba esta chica ? amm .. no podia entender ... en eso la chica desaparece , observe a jeff , estaba plasmado , jeff cayo de rodillas al suelo. con la mirada baja ..

N- jeff , quien era ella - dije intentando acercarme a el J-...-

N- masky! explicate! ahora! - masky me habia mentido asique queria una buena explicacion ...jeff sale corriendo , en menos de 10 segundos ya lo habiamos perdido de vista ...

M- bien.. segun jeff me habia dicho , cuando teniamos 13 anhos claro , que el tenia una amiga a quien amaba , ella era jane , peero , cuando jeff perdio la cordura , la misma noche que mato a su familia , este habia hecho lo mismo a jane , la quemo viva , jeff dijo que estaba totalmente fuera de si , dijo que no sabia por que hacia eso , despues de que jane habia despertado en un hospital , la enfermera le entrego una caja , en ella habia un vestido , y esa mascara , jane habia escrito una carta a jeff , en ella decia que lo mataria con sus propias manos y asi cumpliria su venganza...- antes de que masky continuara lo interrumpi..

N- masky , pero porque jeff tuvo esa reaccion al verla ?-

M- porque , hace 1 anho jane murio , esto afecto mucho a jeff , dicen que la causa de su supuesta muerte fue que encontraron su cuerpo muerto en medio de la calle , al parecer le habian chocado un auto .. Eso afecto demasiado a jeff , pero al parecer , jane esta viva , y buscara su venganza...-

N-ah ... debio ser muy duro para jeff , ya que su reaccion al verla no fue muy agradable..-

K- jeff , aun no olvido a esa chica , tal vez el se sienta culpable por lo que le sucedio ..-

M-si .. busquemos la pieza y a jeff ...-

El dia paso rapido , no se si fue un milagro , pero encontramos 2 piezas , pero no encontramos a jeff , ya eran las 17:36 pm . Habiamos encontrado la numer , ya teniamos las piezas 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 nos faltaban 4 piezas y ya esta! ;D ...

N- masky , katie , no ce si es impresion mia , pero no encontramos a jeff ..- estaba desanimada...

J- quien me buscaba ?-

M-jeff! en donde estabas?!-

J-que te importa .. y como vieron , masky les habra explicado , ella busca matarme asique es mejor que estemos separados , yo de ustedes claro ..-

K- no tiene sentido jeff ...- lo que jeff dijo , por algun razon me dolio tanto... y "para peor , jeff ama a jane ... pero porque me importa?! si es por mi , que se casen! porque estoy teniendo estas reacciones.. que me pasa?"

J- es lo mejor ... vamonos! - en eso bajamos y llegamos al auto ,cuando por fin llegue a mi casa , estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos...Jane , porque tanto rencor?...

**APARTIR DE AQUI NARRO YO LA AUTORA ;D**

Naomi hiso toda su rutina , preparo algo de comer y se acosto...

N-"porque ? porque me da miedo que esa jane pueda hacerle algo a jeff.. y para peor , tu estas enamorado de ella jeff ..." - en eso naomi queda dormida...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DEL BOSQUEEE

M-jeff , quieres a jane?-

J-no empieces...-

M-sabes muy bien que jane solo buscara matarte , asi que espero que no! caigas en su trampa , ella muy bien sabe que estas enamorado dee ella...-

J-ya basta! - en eso jeff corre hasta llegar a su hogar? xD, entra a su habitacion , y ahi se encierra .. Mientras que con maskyy!

M-que mierda le paso a ese?!-

BEN-hola masky!-

M-tu madre! no asustes asi enano !-

B- jajajajaj perdon! , am vi que jeff salio corriendo ,que le pasa?-

M- jane volvio..-

B-que!? ella esta muerta...-

JANE-pues no lo estoy, JAAJA-

M- que haces aqui ?! cadaver viviente!-

JANE-que malo de tu parte , pues ustedes saben que el corazon de jeff me pertenece , y que el caera en mi trampa jajajaja- dicho eso jane desaparece en la oscuridad..

M-maldita sea!-

B-tranquilo masky , dime , tu crees que naomi se guste de jeff ?-

M- no lo creo , a ella no le puede gustar jeff , a ella- antes de que masky terminara ben lo interrumpe

B- entonces , tal vez me quiera a mi!-

M-pff no te iluciones ,ella quiere a un chico de su preparatoria -

B-ah... seguire intentando -

M-te gusta naomi ?! -

B-si! y a ti katie , no solo a ti si no que a jack tambien xDD-

M-queeeee?! a jack?! pues el no tiene como vencerme jajaja-

B-jajajaj era broma xD y ahora que se que te gusta katie pues , porque no la invitas a salir?-

M-porque debemos concentrarnos en nuestra mision , ademas , manhana debo irme a la preparatoria y no solo eso los examenes comienzan el proximo messs!-

B-ah sii , y vamos ya a casa! - en eso los dos corren hasta llegar a su casa , entran , cenan , juegan video juegos y duermen ..

AL DIA SIGUIENTEEEEEE!

Naomi llego ya a la escuela , hablaba con katie y tim , ellos siempre de buen humor , y por alguna razon , Raichel estaba mas buena , no insultaba a nadie ... La tarde paso volando , ya era la salida , masky se dirigio a su casa , katie con sus padres y naomi se dirigio a la suya , por alguna razon ese dia habian salido 30 minutos mas tarde ya que era el cumpleanhos de su maestro de etica , ya era oscuro..

N-"no quiero irme a casa , de todas formas dani no esta ni papa , mejor paso por el parque , ademas ... ya es de noche , nadie estara alli" - naomi llega al parque ... y se encuentra con una ecena devastadora...

COOOOOOOOOOOONTIIIIIIIIIIINUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AWWW ME GUSTO! BUENO A MI XDDDD OJALA A USTEDES TAMBIEN! Y MI PAPA ME DESCONECTO EL WIFI PORQUE DIJIERON QUE NO QUIEREN MAS QUE YO LEA CREEPYPASTAS , PERO ME LO DIERON OTRAVEZ XDD YYY MI MAMA ME CONTROLA XDD JAJA NO DA GUSTO ASI D: BUEENO ESTA NOCHE TRATARE DE SEGUIR , Y ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN ! GOMEN NASAI SI NO LES GUSTO PEEEEEEEEEEERO ME EZFORZE XDD JAJAJ Y HACE MUCHO FRIOOO D: LOS QUIEEEEEEEEERO BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

** HOLA~~~! GOMEN NASAI D: PEEEEEEEEEEERO ESTE CAP ES BIEN CORTO , O ESO CREO , PERO NAH~! OJALA LES GUSTEEEEE**

**CAPITULO 10 **

Nuestra querida naomi , al llegar al parque se encontro con una ecena devastadora para sus ojos y corazon ...

N-"jeff ? jane? .. no lo entiendo" - si eso eso! jeff y jane estaban abrazados! pero para peor , jane sostenia una cuchilla en la espalda de jeff , pero nuestro asesino no se daba cuenta , jane al ver a naomi solto a jeff , guardo su cuchilla y corrio al bosque... *eso hiso porque tenia miedo de que naomi alartara a jeff *

N-jeff...- en un susurro , pero que jeff pudo oir ..

J- naomi... que ... pasa ?- jeff miro a naomi , tenia lagrimas en sus ojos , naomi solo salio corriendo en direccion a su casa , dejando a un confundido jeff en el parque ..

J-" que demonios paso ? naomi .. porque saliste corriendo , y porque tenias lagrimas en tus ojos ?" -

MIENTRAS QUE CON NAOOMIII!

Naomi estaba encerrada en su habitacion , llorando...

N-"no lo comprendo..porque me senti tan mal al ver a jeff con jane? porque estoy llorando!? asch! POR JASHIN SAMA ! no entiendo..." - esta solo seguia llorando .. se acosto en su cama , sin cenar , sin quitarse el uniforme , sin nada ...

MIENTRAS CON JEFF !

Jeff estaba algo confundido.. el estaba en el bosque , sentado sobre un rama de un arbol viejo , hasta que vio llegar a masky.

M- que haces aqui?-

J-no es asunto tuyo..-

M- am lo se , pero , porque abrazaste a jane?-

J-veo que te gusta espiarme -

M-no , solo que no tengo otra opcion que venir por el parque , vi la escena , preferi permanecer callado detras de unos arbustos , vi llegar a naomi y BANG! tu teatro solo empeoro-

J-de que hablas?-

M-de nada de lo que tu entiendas ..-

J-pf , volvamos a casa -

M- si , pero debes ir a la casa de naomi , hubo cambios de ideas , slender dijo para irnos en el monte , dijo que si terminamos esto mas rapido sera mejor .-

J-claro , pero enviare a ben , despues de todo a el le cae muy bien naomi-

M- celos- susurro masky

Una vez que llegaron a sus hogares , hicieron todo lo que les antojo y se prepararon para dormir.

EN LA CASA DE NAOMI

Naomi yasia placidamente dormida ,eran lass 02:36 am , ben entro por su ventana y la desperto.

N-am? que ? ben? -

B-hola n.n , manhana hiran a su mision y espero que estes bien ..-

N-gracias ben , dime porque no vino jeff?-

B- dijo que no hace falta que el venga ..-

N-ahh bueno ben.. adios n.n- Naomi , solo quedo profundamente dormida , ben aun seguia ahi , hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien mas..

-... veo que te gusta estar cerca de ella...- dijo una voz muy familiar..

B-acaso te molesta jeff?-

J-en absoluto ...-

B-tu te lo pierdes..- jeff no entiendo el ultimo comentario de ben , cuando quiso preguntarle de que el hablaba este ya habia desaprarecido ...

J-que animes esta diciendo este ?- jeff observo a naomi ..-"si tan solo..." - salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de un auto estacionar en el carage de la casa , rapidamente este salto por la ventana y se fue ...

CUANDO YA SE DESPERTO NAOMIII...

Naomi ya habia despertado , preparo todo y se fue , esa manhana hacia frio , camino por la calle , cuando se encontro con los demas chicos.

MASKY- holaa , ya busque a katie , sube , hoy nos vamos directo-

N-hola a todos n.n - cuando naomi se subio al auto , se dio cuenta de que se sentaria al lado de jeff ...

J- ben se fue anoche no?-

N-sii , el fue quien me aviso..- naomi estaba algo desaminada , pero no por eso moriria no?

J-bien .- jeff estaba friooo esa manhana..

K-masky , que le sucede a jeff ?-

M-te lo explicare - masky en susurros le explico todo lo sucedido a katie , ella solo se quedo callada y sabia muy lo que sucedia ahi.

Cuando por fin llegaron ..

J-bien , aqui nos separamos...-

M- jeff! sera mas peligroso!- jeff ya no escucho las palabras de masky , el ya se habia hido unos 30 metros de ellos.. - aff! maldita sea jeff.. y bien sigamos nosotros ;D -

K Y N - SI! - los chicos solo seguian su camino , encontraron al numero 1 *perdon si no describo las batallas , pero me da flojera D:* , desayunaron , almorzaron , y todo eso , subieron en la cima y pusieron la pieza en su lugar...

M-cansador aff..-

K-si , y son las 14:26 pm , no deberiamos ir por jeff?-

M-si -

N-chicos.. siento su presencia no muy lejos de aqui, puedo ir sola?

M-por mi no hay problema ^^ -

K-cuidatee ;) -

N-si! - en eso naomi corrio hacia donde sentia la presencia de jeff , era un lugar muuuuy como decir , con muchas plantas , eso dificultaba el pasar a ella ..

N-"para que demonios viniste aqui jeff?! "- naomi siguio caminando , hasta que vio a jeff , pero esa escena no le agrado... tambien estaba jane , pero ahora se estaban como decir.. haaver... BESANDOSE! , Naomi dejo caer su arco al suelo provocando un ruido algo fuerte..

JANE-tu otravess... solo haces mas dificil mi trabajo..- en eso jane desaparece ...

N- perdon.. yo ... n-no de.. bi... no debi venir!- naomi tomo su arco , estaba llorando , y salio corriendo lo mas rapido de ahi.

JEFF- naomi! - esta ya no lo escucho , estaba lejos de el , eso era lo que ella queria..

Naomi se encontraba en un lugar muy desconocido para ella , estaba recostada por un arbol...

N-porque? porque tuve que conocerte si seria tan dificil...- dijo llorando...- no..no.. no puede ser.. me he enamorado de jeff... comprendo..pero porque es tan dificil jeff...- naomi queda dormida por ese arbol sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas estaba ahi..

JANE- naomi... ten cuidado con tus sentimientosss- dijo jane en un susurro , luego desaparecio de ahi ...

MIENTRAS QUE CON MASKY Y KATIEEE

K - masky, ya se tardaron no crees?-

M-si..- en eso llega jeff , un agitado jeff.

J-han visto a naomi?-

K-jeff?! -

M-que no estaba con tigo? -

J-no , bueno si pero no - katie y masky no entendian nada.

M Y K - EXPLICATE!-

J- aff ok - jeff explico todo a los chicos , ellos comprendieron , pero a la vez reganharon a jeff por su comportamiento..

K- que demonios te pasa jeff?-

J-que demonios les pasa a ustedes?! porque me reganhan?-

M-ya! elije de una vez! no seas tontoooo , jane solo quiere matartee , acaso no sentis una cuchilla en un espalda cada vez que te abraza?-

J-ya basta ! hire a buscar a naomi , no esta lejos de aqui!-

N- ya estoy aqui jeff...- los chicos se fueron al auto , naomi y jeff no se hablaron ni una palabra y mucho menos cruzaron miradas , masky y katie conversaban tranquilamente..

Llegaron al auto , y se dirigieron a casa , faltaban tan solo 3 piezas *y 4 caps D:* para que terminaran su gran busqueda , masky dejo a katie y naomi en sus casas...

N-porque?...- dijo para entrar en su habitacion y romper el llanto nuevamente ..

MIENTRAS CON KATIEE

k- naomi.. ojala estes bien...- dijo katie ya en su habitacion , preparandonse para darse una ducah ...

CON JEFF Y MASKYY ~~~~~~~!

Masky y jeff ya habian llegado a su casa .. estaban solos , en el sofa jugando video juegos.

M-jeff... se que quieres a naomi pero no olvidas a jane..-

J-que quieres que haga?-

M- mejor es .. que si sigues queriendo a jane , no lastimes a naomi , dejala ir .. quedate con jane , aunque te matara y lo sabes...-

J- pero...- en eso alguien toca la puerta ..

M-yo aaaaaaaaabro!- masky abrio la puerta y era ..

M- naomi?! - queeeeeeee? si si nuestra naomi vino en la casa de las creepypastas *-*!

N-masky .. - le dedico una calida sonrisa- esta jeff ?-

M- si! JEFF! para vos! ya vendra n.n quieres pasar?-

N-no , aqui estoy bien :) - en eso llega jeff y se paralizaa al ver a naomi..

J-naomi.. que pasa?-

M-mejor les dejo solosss- masky empuja a jeff para fuera de la cabanha dejandolos solos a naomi y jeff en el medio del bosque .

N-jeff...-

J-naomi , no te quiero lastimar , mejor es que tu..- no termino porque naomi lo interrumpio

J-que .. quieres?...-

N-tengo el mismo deseo de jane , permanecer al lado de su amado jeff...- jeff no pudo creerlo! naomi ! no ! porque dijiste eso xDD! *aviso: la autora esta medio loca *

J-naomi..- jeff abrazo a naomi fuertemente - tu deseo... sera .. . realidad..-

N-debo volver a casa n.n -

J-te acompanho...- jeff tomo la mano de naomi y la llevo hasta el parque , pero alguien estaba en el parque , ese alguien era santi- naomi.. ese es el chico que estaba la otra vez?-

N- si ..- esperame aqui.. - naomi corrio a donde estaba santi ..- hola santi! -

S-ah! hola nao n.n.. dime ya decidistee?!-

N- si! pero perdon.. estoy enamorada de alguien mas.. - jeff pudo oir lo que dijo naomi , eso le sorprendio mucho hasta le dejo un poco sonrojado.

S-que suerte tiene ese entonces , am bueno no importa , quedemos como amigos si ?-

N- si , ojala eso sea .. quedemos como amigos entonces ;D -

S- si , debo irme adios naoo!-

N-adioss...- despues de que santi estuviera bieeeeen lejos , jeff se fue junto a naomi - huh? me acompanharas hasta casa ?-

J-eso quisiera , pero no puedo , am mas tarde hire ..-

N-claro.. jeff debo irme despues de todo son las 20:12 pm , mi hermana sabe que vine , pero dijo que no me tardara , adiooss..-

J- adios..- naomi se va tranquilamente a su casa , una vez que llego a su casa , saludo a su hermana , subio a su habitacion , preparo todo para el dia de manhana y finalmente ceno y se ducho , para luego acostarse .

N-"estos dias me duermo muy temprano , no da gusto asi D: , aff mori , bueno jeff si o si me despertara asi que no importa si me duermo .." - naomi durmio placidamente , bueno ya eran las 23:17 pm .. Despues de mas o menos 3 horas llego jeff ..

J- pfff veo que estas dormida , tsk's nos vemos mas tarde .. - jeff solo vuelve a su casa ...

** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE ESTE DIA :3 PERDONENME SI ES QUE NO SUBO ES QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO ^^ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLAA PERDON GENTE POR LA TARDANZA~~! HOY DE NOCHE TENGO UN VIAJE T~T Y POR ESO TRATE DE SUBIR ESTE CAP , VUELVO EL DOMINGO DE NOCHE RECIEN , ENTONCES LES PREPARE ALGUNAS SOPRESAS , VA A VER UNA MUERTE , NO LES DIRE DE QUIEN PERO HAY MUERTE , Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAP , ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODOS LOS QUE ME AGUANTAN Y SIGUEN ESTA PORQUERIA DE FANFIC**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**FANFIC!**

**CAPITULO 11 . MUERTE ? CITAS ? NO ENTIENDO **

Am . me desperte ..me dolia la cabeza , no me animaba a ir , pero algo me dolia mucho en el corazon , era como un presentimiento .. no entendia cual , mire mi reloj eran las 04:05 am , me di una ducha , era miercoles , asique me tuve que poner el uniforme , prepare todo , sali afuera , era un bonito dia , bueno no se! aun eera de noche , me dispuse a caminar , hasta llegar en el bosque , me encontre con jeff.

N-hola jeff-

J-hola - yo y jeff nunca tuvimos una conversacion larga ,asi que nada mas paso , llegaron masky y katie , nos saludamos todos , y nos encaminamos al monte .

Una vez llegamos alli , jeff se separo de nosotros .

N-jeff...-

M-no entiendo porque le gusta tanto irse asi sin ni avisar , aschh JODER ! -

K-ya masky..-

N-ire a buscarlo puedo ? -

M- si , pero si encuentras alguna pieza no la toques , solo faltan la 7ma y 8va pieza , son muy peligrosas -

N-claro! - sali corriendo , corri a todo , encontre a jeff , pero me asusto , el estaba peleando con jane ...

J-naomi! que haces aqui! -

JANE - no quiero lastimarte ,por favor vete! - me aleje un poco de ellos .. vi como jane cayo al suelo .. pero NO PUEDE SER ! JANE CAYO SOBRE UNA PIEZA! LA NUMERO 7!

DESDE ACA NARRO YO ;D LA AUTORA.

Si si , jane cayo sobre la pieza numero 7 , jeff la levanto antes de que el guardian salga de ahi .

J-que demonios?! -

GUARDIAN- quieren la pieza ?-

J-si! -

GUARDIAN- torpes ninhos ! me despertaron solo para matarles , bueno que descansen ..-

J-hey~! yo soy el unico que puedo decir eso! GO TO SLEEP!- *wii preparense * - jane! continuaremos nuestra lucha despues ahora matemos a esto!-

JANE - SI! - naomi jeff y jane peleaban , con todas sus fuerzas , la estatua tenia el doble de poder que las demas , eso dificultaba mucho , jeff su unico objetivo era su corazon , naomi y jane lo distraian para que jeff lo pueda matar ,pero algo tuvo que salir mal , la estatua golpeo fuertemente a naomi rompiendo su arco y tirandola a 10 metros de ella , haciendo que esta se desmaye ..

J-NAOMI!- jeff corrio hacia donde se encontraba naomi y en un intento desesperado de protegerla , la estatua aprovecho y clavo a jane con su espada en su estomago... *SUENA SADNEESS AND SORROW*

N-jeff.. jane.. salvala...- jeff miro a jane , vio como esta se desangraba en el suelo , jeff por la hira y rabia que tenia corrio a la estatua y con todas sus fuerzas lo mato...

J-JANE! JANE! -

JANE- jeff... me..ale..alegra.. que.. es..te .. ..y...nun...nunca..t-te od..ie...so...solo...te..nia... un...de...deseo ... q..que...e..era ..vol...ver..volerte a ver jeff! - *imaginense a jane en esta situacion* jeff abrazo a jane con todas sus fuerzas y lloro , lloro con todo lo que podia.. - jeff... no..llo..res.. qu..que..date... con ..ella...sean...fe..li...ces...nun...ca...me...olv i..des..por...favor...-

J-JANE! NO! JANE! TU ESTARAS BIEN! FUE MI CULPA! JANEEEE!- jane murio..murio en los brazos de jeff .. mientras naomi seguia inconsiente .. En eso llegan katie y masky que pudieron ver a su amigo jeff en esas situaciones ...

M-jeff...- naomi se despierta , tenia muchas heridas , observo a jeff y no pudo evitar llorar ...

N-porque...-

K- ...- nuestros amigos , llevaron el cuerpo de jane y se lo enterraron en frente ala cueva , jeff tomo la cuchilla de jane y se lo dio a naomi para que ella este en su memoria ... naomi no entendia porque porque! tuvo que morir ..

N-no! porque!?- dijo llorando!

K-porque lloras ?-

N-jane... ella ... ella..solo queria estar...-

M- entiendo... pero , ya , de todas formas , jane , ella tenia que irse ^^ ahora , en su memoria , terminaremos esta mision estupida!-

J-juro .. JURO MATAR AL 8VO GUARDIAN CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-

N- yo! yo lo hare tambien! no dejare que la muerte de jane fuera en vano ...-

K Y M - SI! -

TODOS- VENGAREMOS TU MUERTE JANE! - en eso de la tumba salio una esfera de luz .. esa esfera era el alma de jane , ellos pudieron observarla , ella sonreia , y una luz los cego , despues de eso , todos depertaron en el bosque ...

M-que demonios paso?-

J- no lo ce... -

N-pepero.. nosotros . como llegamos aqui? -

K- simples , llegamos y ya .- ellos no entendian nada ,pero ellos no sabian que la 7ma pieza concedia un desseo y jane decidio que todos ellos la olvidaran , que olviden todos sus recuerdos ... pero .. la maliciosa autora los va a hacer recordar MUAJAJAJAJAJA ...

NAOMI POV.

Estabamos en el bosque , no recordaba nada ... solo recuerdo poner la pieza numero 7 y despertarnos aqui...

-demonios - dijo jeff , algo confunso

-basta no es para tanto - dijo masky

-es verdad.. bueno , mira son las 14:57 pm , vamos a algun lado..-dijo katie

-si..- dije sin animos..

en eso llega slenderman ..

S-chicos.. cual recuperaron? -

J- 7 -

S-felicidades.. manhana si tienen suerte , sera el ultimo dia ...-

M-eso espero..-

K-pero.. que haremos.. saben , nos falta 2 anhos para terminar el colegio ,1 anho mas que es donde estudias lo que estudiaras en la universidad , en fin , nos queda 3 anhos de colegio , osea , yo y katie tenemos 15 anhos . Pero , masky tu seguiras yendo al colegio ? -

M-no lo ce .-

S- diviertanse en lo que le queda de la tarde , jeff , tengo que hablar con tigo...-

J- JODER! YO OTRAVES?!-

S-exacto..-

J-los veo despues..- en eso jeff se fue .. aschh , nos faltaba poco , muy poco para terminar todo.. pero y despues ? ... me enferma pensar en ello... Katie dijo que pasaria la tarde con masky , me invitaron pero no quise ir ,dije que tenia cosas mas importantes , como estudiar para los examenes.

Llegue a casa , prepare algo para comer , subi a mi habitacion , pero , me mire al espejo , tenia algunas heridas en las piermas y en los brazos .. No le di importancia , me di una ducha y cure mis heridas , luego me puse a estudiar , matar demonios no me va a hacer pasar de grado.

KATIE POV.

Estabamos con masky , hablabamos de muchas cosas , de gustos y esas cosas simples , nunca he tenido una conversasion asi con el , el era hermoso! no ce porque pienso eso pero no me importa , volviendo al tema , recorde que teniamos examenes la proxima semana y nosotros ni le dabamos importancia , nos fuimos a un cafe , tomamos helados y seguiamos hablando , cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 18:16 pm.

-debo ir a casa- dije despidiendome de masky.

-dejame acompannharte , despues de todo , quisiera conocer a tu madre.-

-quee?! - dije sin comprender sus palabras

-lo que oiste , solo que les diremos que me llamo Tim y ya ;) - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa .. aww como podre negarle!

-bueno entonces ^^- caminamos hasta llegar a casa , cuando llegamos por desgracia estaba mama en la sala ...

-katie ya volviste.. que bueno - dijo mi mama con una sonrisa calida , pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver a tim..

-hola senhora , mi nombre es tim , perdoneme por llegar asi a su casa , pero quisiera invitaarla a usted y a su hija en una cena esta noche , vendre a buscarle a ambas a las 20:00 pm , espero que usted acepte mi invitacion - dijo masky haciendo un tipo de reverencia , mama observo a masky sorprendida ..

-aff.. .bueno acepto , con la condicion de conocer a sus padres ninho..-

-como usted diga senhora , ahora si me permite me retiro - dijo dandose media vuelta y saliendo.

-quien es ese chico?- me pregunto , la mire y dije

-menos mal que te dijo su nombre no ? -

- asch , no importa , ahora ve a prepararte , que tenemos un encuentro - dijo sonriendome

-si mama! - fui a mi habitacion , me di una ducha , cuando sali de la ducha escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitacion , me fui a la abri , era yessi .

-encerio?! ese tipito les invito a cenar ?!- dijo esta muy emocionada

-si si porque ?- dije sonriendo

-mama esta muy emocionada , me lo estubo comentando.. FELICIDADES!-

-am gracias ? jajaja -

-preparate ya! tenes que ir perfecta! oiste perfecta! meno meno yo tengo cita con mauri , asique me voy bye bye~~!-

-que te vaya bien ! -

-gracias! - yessi se fue , yo vi mi guardarropa , mire todos los vestidos que tenia , observe bien uno de ellos , era de color rosado claro , al estilo corset hasta un poco debajo de mis pechos , tenia un tipo de cinturon de ceda hasta la cintura , luego se ichaba coomo un tutu , era hermoso~! , vesti ese hermoso vestido con unos tacos de 10 cm color negro , mi cabello hise un peinado recogido con un monho negro , me maquille el mismo color de mi vestido , y ya , mire mi reloj 19:54 pm , baje corriendo las escaleras y encontre a mi mama en la sala , centada en el sofa ..

Encerio~! mi mama estaba mucho mejor que yo x3 , mama era alta , delgada , ojos claros , cabello totalmente castanho y suelto , llevaba un vestido lila oscuro , total al cuerpo , poco abajo de los pechos llevaba un cintito con una flor de la misma tela del vestido que por cierto era de ceda , llevaba unos tacones de 15 cm , realemente me sentia menos al ver a mi mama xD . Bueno cuando por fin el timbre sono , me fui a abrir la puerta , y ahi estaba el con dos ramos de rosas , unas blancas y otras de color rojas , eran hermosas, pero EL ERA HERMOSO! ..

-masky... - dije en un susurro

-tim - corrigio y me sonrio , - bueno ya nos vamos ? - dijo mirandome a los ojos ..- por cierto , te ves fantasticamente hermosa ...- con ese comentario me sonroje ..

-mama~ ya llego tim ..- dije avisando a mi mama

-ya voy .- observe a tim , y me medio molesto , "seran celos" pense ..

-buenas noches senhora , este ramo de rosas blancas es para usted.. - dijo masky haciendo una reverencia , y tomando la mano de mi mama para besarla . *su mano*

- bueno . gracias ^^ - dijo mi mama tomando el ramo

-vamos , subanse por favor ..- dijo abriendole las puertas del auto , a mi y a mama claro , peeeero tenia un auto diferente , por lo que pienso que talvez se lo haya 'prestado' de alguien , era un mercedes benz cla 45 amg que no quisiera saber de donde lo trajo , bueno , en fin , subimos al auto , ambas nos fuimos atras , masky conducia a una velocidad normal xD , bueno , llegamos a un hermoso restaurante ...

-llegamos - dijo el abriendo la puerta de donde estaba mi madre y luego la mia , bajamos , masky me tomo de la mano y le sonrio a mi mama .. Cuanndo entramos , era todo muy hermoso , nunca crei que el nos trajiera a un lugar asi .. Nos sentamos en una mesa , masky se sento al lado mio dejando a mi mama en su frente , ellos se miraban y la tension que habia daba para tocar ..

- anoto su orden?- dijo una mesera llegando junto a nosotros

-por favor , para comenzar me gustaria solo un te .- dijo masky sonriendo como siempre .

-lo mismo que el chico- dijo mi mama ..

-yo un jugo de naranja por favor - dije dedicandole una mirada calida o eso intentaba hacer ..

-dos te , y un jugo de naranja , ya enceguida..- la meseraa se retiro , y unos minutos mas tarde volvio y nos trajo todo ..

-y bien .. tus padres chico?- dijo mi mama lanzandole una mirada asesina a masky..

-senhora , sabia que este momento llegaria , y quisiera decirle a usted ,que mis padres fallecieron desde que yo era un ninho , y quede a cargo de mis abuelos - observe a masky , me dio pena , sus ojos amenazaban con llorar .. (N/A yo ni idea se nada de masky asi que todo esto me lo invente xD) - pero mi abuela fallecio de cancer cuando tenia 10 anhos , y mi abuelo fallecio cuando tenia 13 anhos , cuando un dia llegaron unos asaltantes - pude ver una lagrima caer sobre su perfecto rostro - en este anho llegue a esta ciudad , vivo con mi primo jeff , estudio en la misma preparatoria que su hija , en su mismo grado , aunque yo ya tengo 16 y su hija 15...- masky hiba continuar pero mi mama lo interrumpio .

-ya basta chico , que me haras llorar , perdoneme por haber preguntado ..- mi mama tambien amenazaba en llorar , en realidad los tres estabamos casi llorando , me dio mucha pena lo de masky aunque si talvez sea cierto , pero el esta con jeff desde los 13 anhos , aunque . me dolio saber lo de su familia ... masky sonrio , hablamos de algunas cosas sin importancia, mama al parecer le caia bien masky ,bueno despues de cenar , masky nos llevo a casa . Cuando llegamos , mama abrio la puerta y ofrecio a masky pasar , pero este dijo que se quedaria porque ya tenia que volver a casa , eran las 22:47 pm despues de todo ..

Me quede observando a masky , nos mirabamos a los ojos , *ellos estaban soloS en frente a la puerta de entrada* masky se acerco a mi y no pude evitar besarlo , fue tan lindo ese momento , pero claro~! el maldito oxigeno tiene que interrumpir!

-masky..- dije en un casi susurro, no era mi primer beso, pero parecio como si lo fuera , era tan dulce ..

-te amo katie TE AMO!- masky me abrazo fuertemente - espere tanto tiempo para poder hacerte esto ... sos todo para mi . todo lo que me queda.. eres tu...-no pude evitar llorar al escuchar esas palabras , ni un novio anterior me habia dicho eso ...

-TIM TE AMO! - dije abrazandolo aun mas y con lagrimas en mis ojos ... nos separamos y nos dimos otro beso..pero este fue mas dulce y mejor , masky me agarro de la cintura y yo de su cuello , para profundizar el beso , pero la puerta se abrio y era mama!

-perdon interruPIR! - eso ultimo dijo marcando la silaba - pero ya es tarde , y los asesinatos aun siguen.. -

-ahh~ ah~ si si .. - dijo masky sonjorado observando a mi mama - perdon senhora , me retiro , que pasen una buena noche .. - dijo haciendo una reverencia , tomo mi mano y la beso , eso mismo repitio con mi madre .. mi mama tan solo le sonrio , tim subio a su auto y se fue ... Observe a mi mama y esta tenia lagrimas en sus ojos , me sonrio y me abrazo , correspondi a su abrazo , luego entramos a casa...

** CONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARA CONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARA! **

** WAA! LES GUSTO? DIGAN QUE SIIII , SOLO FALTAN 2 CAP Y YA NO LES ROBO EL TIEMPO ;DD WIII ESTOY FELIIIIZZ~~! AUNQUE TRISTE POR JANE ;c MENOOO MEENOOO BYE BYE~~! LOS AMOS Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO :D Y NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES ,AUNQUE YOYA EMPEZE MIS CLASES D: CHAAU CHAU~!**


	12. Chapter 12

** holaa perdon si me tarde xD tuve problemas u.u , encerio! yyy este es el ultimo cap ;DD , :') , no quiero q se termine pero es mejor asi , amm ammm dejen comentarios si ? , ademas este cap sera largo o eso creo xD okok ya al fic!**

**UN FIN Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

CAP 12. NARRA NAOMI

WAA hoy me desperte feliz! si feliz! porque ayer por la noche katie me llamo y dijo que salia con masky! genial ! , bueno ya estaba en la calle caminando hacia el bosque , pero ? algo en mi me molestaba , bueno este es el ultimo dia de nuestra mision , triste? para mi si! ok , llegue al bosque , estoy apunto de entrar.. Veo a jeff ...

-hola jeff ^^ - digo sentandome en donde el estaba

-hola..am..naomi.. pue..puedo hacerte una pregunta ?- dijo el

-si claro- dije sonriendole

-te..te .. gustaria , am...sa...salir ...con dia ..con..mi...migo-pregunto sonrojado xD

-que?!-pregunte arqueando una ceja

-ya te dije y no repetire!- dijo tomando su cuchilla

-oyee claro sii me encantaria!-dije abrazandome de su brazo , wow~ JEFF THE KILLER el amor platonico de mi vidaa me pedia para salir? una creepypasta q siempre estubo en mi mente me pedia salir? wow! esto no se ve todos los dias

-ok - dijo parandose , llego masky , de la mano con katie muy tierno! ya ya , subimos al auto , llegamos al monte , entramos .. y encontramos en 20 minutos la pieza 8 .

Era una vara , la vara de esculapio , de ahi salio una estatua , q por lo visto no dijo nada , solo se puso a pelear , fue tan rapido el movimiento en q peleaba , rapidamente masky y jeff se acercaron , el objetivo de ellos eran la cabeza de la serpiente , pero de un movimiento ese demonio , dejo inconsiente a masky, katie se asusto mucho , corrio ala estatua con su katana , llorando , pensando lo peor claro! , pero fue inutil . Jeff no podia hacer algo mejor q esquivar sus ataques , en realidad era muy muy! fuerte , algo que talvez no vencieramos nunca! la estatua golpeo a jeff en la espalda y luego en el estomago haciendolo escupir sangre..

-jeff! - grite entre sollozos , corri para socorrerlo

-alejate!- dijo el desangrandoce y luchando para conseguir destruirlo

-basta! - dije , llorando , la estatua no dudo y golpeo a jeff en la cabeza, me arrodille junto a jeff con lagrimas en los ojos , no me importo lo q ese demonio era capaz de hacerme , la estatua se acerco y me golpeoo en el estomago haciendome caer al suelo boca arriba ...

-porque..PORQUE VIAJAS CON UN CHICO COMO EL ?! PORQUE TU Y TU AMIGA HACEN ESO?! - dijo el demonio

- porque.. porque...lo...a..am- no pude terminar , cai de rodillas empezando a tocer sangre , si esttaba muy mal herida , me raspe por casi todo el cuerpo , jeff abrio los ojos y me miro sorprendido..-mi..mi...amor...-dije para desmayarme.

**narra autora**

jeff se levanto y corrio hacia naomi , la rabia lo undio y corrio hacia el domonio , este solo dejo q jeff le atacara y lo matara , despues de unos minutos jeff cayo arrodillado al suelo . El habia vencido a la estatua , pero sus amigos estaban muriendose , jeff se dirigio a la cueva , 3 horas despues volvio en donde estaban sus amigos , se sento al lado de naomi , la cual estaba despierta junto a katie y masky , ellos sonrieron y se abrazaron lloraron , rieron , hablaron , intentaron volver pero estaban muy mal , slenderman aparecio del nada junto a ellos.*suena what i've done de linkin park*

-chicos felicidades...- dijo el de traje formal

-estubiste aqui todo el tiempo?!- dijo jeff

-si - respondio slenderman

-y por q no ayudaste?! maldito monstruo! casi morimos y tu ahi!- dijo masky

-ya , quise que lo hicieran ustedes , y ... lamento decir q no se volveran a ver .. al menos que masky deje los asesinatos , pero jeff...lamento decir que no..-slender no pudo terminar lo interrumpio jeff

-que?! acaso yo no puedo estar con naomi?! yo venci a ese demonio y yo pierdo?!-dijo entre sollozos

-mira... naomi es menor de edad , sus padres la estaran buscando si se desaparece , y la policia te encontrara jeff , eso es malo- dijo slenderman , a naomi le salian lagrimas de su rostro , lloraba a mas no poder , y jeff solo permanecia callado con la mirada baja igual q los demas , slenderman los unio y los telestrasporto al bosque , ahi le telestrasporto a naomi y katie cada una a sus casas , pero masky , jeff y slender quedaron ahi en el bosque sin mas decir nada.

**NAOMI NARRA.**

han pasado 3 anhos , 3 ahos desde que terminamos nuestra mision... Y pasaron 3 anhos desde que no veo mas a jeff , no pude olvidarle , pero... he salido con muchos chicos , ninguno lo igualaba a el , el era perfecto ... ayer... cumpli 18 anhos , juro que por la madrugada pude sentirme observada , sentia que alguien estaba aqui con migo , pero.. no ... podia abrir los ojos.. Masky y katie planean casarse para el proximo anho , si masky dejo los asesinatos y tuvo una vida normal , nunca mas hablamos de jeff , nadie pronuncio nada ..

Hoy es un dia muy importante para cualquier estudiante normal de preparatoria , hoy es el dia de mi graduacion final , deberia estar feliz no ? , bueno , me levanto y me preparo , 1 hora despues salgo en direccion al colegio , la graduacion paso rapido y yo no quise irme al festejo , ya eran las 20:00 pm exactamente , dani entra a mi habitacion y se va junto a mi , que por cierto estoy recostada por la ventana.

-lo sigues queriendo?- dijo dani sonriendome

-algo..- dije

-pff ok entonces no te dare esa oportunidad q planeaba- dijo saliendo , espera OPORTUNIDAD?!

-si lo amo! - dije sonriendo

-y.. por...ve con el ! - me dijo poniendo una sonrisa estupenda , yo..yo..

-de verdad?!- dije llorando y lanzandome a abrazarla

- si si , y dejame la casa , pero veni a mi casamiento - dijo en forma de broma

-pero encerio?! y papa?!- dije alejandome de ella

-le dire que tienes una beca de universidad y q el vuelo era para hoy y no tuviste tiempo de despedirte , despues de todos tienes 18 anhos ^^ - dijo aun con su sonrisa

-gra...gracias!-dije llorando aun mas ...

-ya ya . ve xD- la abraze de nuevo y la bese en su mejilla , me despedi y salte por la ventana corri por las calles , no llevaba naada ni mi celular , solo corria en direccion al bosque ...

Llegue...llegue ala entrada del lugar que no vuelvo hace 3 anhos... A lo lejos ...lo...veo...

-JEFF!- digo gritando! el corre hacia mi y yo hacia el quedando en medio del bosque

-en donde estabas tonta...- dijo abrazandome... yo..lloraba inconsientemente lloraba

-en un lugar.. esperando ser rescatada por mi principe negro..- dije burlona , el me agarro de la cintura y me beso.. aclaro .. ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE BESABA A JEFF , en realidad nunca he besado a nadie! y despues de perder a jeff mucho menos quise besarle a alguien , pero ahora lo tenia ...

-vamos .. en casa nos esperan.. -dijo tomandome de la mano y llevandome a la cabanha donde el vivia o eso se supone , llegamos unos 30 minutos despues , pero era diferente , era mas grande , era de dos pisos..

-slender! - grito jeff

-papa!-grite yo , jeff me miro raro yo solo le sonrei slenderman abrio la puerta .

-quien me dijo papa?- dijo el , pero cuando me miro y vio q yo me senhalaba a mi misma como a una ninha pequenha .

-wow! hija! -dijo tomandome de la mano - bienvenida a la mansion verdadera .- dijo haciendome pasar .. pero como asi de mansion verdadera ?!

-jeff , cambio mucho ..- dije mirando el alrededor , era un lugar muy bonito pero aterrador

-no , solo que los humanos normales no pueden ver la casa , de las creep , sin tener conexiones con las leyendas- dijo jeff

-ahh - dije agarrandome de su brazo... Salimos afuera y nos dirigimos a un rio , y ahi quedamos ..

-aqui comienza nuestra nueva vida..- dijimos juntos.. Nos agarramos de la mano y ...

**NARRA AUTORA .**

se besaron! :'D ..

**1 anho despues! suena kimi ga inai mirai escuchen xDD la musicaa :33 **

** jeff pov.**

han pasado un anho , obvio no ? slender dijo algo de casamiento a naomi , y ella esta emocionada . jajaj , ella y yo estamos cada vez mas juntos , es divertido , yo y ella compartimos habitacion juntos ,pero en camas diferentes claro xD , peeeeeeeeeeeeeero a veces ben le pide que duerma con el , cosa q ella acepta , me pongo nervioso , porque se muy bien lo que ese enano tiene en mente , por cierto! una vez escuche remidos y risitas por parte de los dos .. la curiosidad me mato y fui a investigar , cuando llegue a la puerta de ben estaban todos hasta sally , oimos algo de parte de naomi "ben basta! duele jajaja" dijo ella , tome mi cuchilla pensando lo peor y entre a la habitacion , me econtre con ellos dos jugando guerras de almohadas, al final todos nos unimos y corrimos por toda la casa , fue divertido porque terminamos bien , y tambien le digo.. que naomi quiere casarse este mes , yo claro q no pensaba en eso... PERO QUE MAS DA! masky ya se caso con katie , y vienen aqui de ves en cuanto , algo mas ?

-te amoo!- dice naomi

-yo a ti! - digo apagando la camara , sisi lo estube grabando xD bueno ahora es hora de irme ! buena vidaa , am..si es q yo no las quito xD , ok ok ... y gracias por acompanharnos en esta mision...

BY : JEFF THE KILLER~

FI**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN! LES GUSTO EL FIIIN ? OJALA QUE SI :'DDD LLORE CUANDO ESCRIBI LA PARTE FINAL , YA QUE ... BUENO ME GUSTO MUCHO , FUE EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBI ! OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ENCERIO , Y LES AGRADESCO POR ACOMPANHARNOS SIEMPRE! BYE BYE ****  
**

** BY : NAGISA UCHIHA **


End file.
